When worlds collide
by MsGeekNerd
Summary: Culzean, Lucy, Payton, Heather and Cecilia love Soul eater. What happens when girls from earth get transported to a planet they know everything about? What happens when medusa screws up their fantasy? Rated T for language! KidxOC SoulxOC BlackstarxOC HiroxOC ChoronaxOC
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Culzean **(cul, lane (That's how you pronounce it))** was traveling through the strange forest, in a strange place, in a strange form. Lucy was walking through that same forest, in that same place, holding a strange form of one of her best friends, Culzean. Heather was traveling in the forest too. Payton was holding her. Cecilia was walking along side the rest. She was holding Heather as well. Wait, she was holding Heather at the _same time_ as Payton? Lets back track this...

_Hours earlier_

"I'm boooooooaaaaard" Cecilia moaned.  
"What do you want to do then?" Culzean asked.  
"I don't knooooow"  
"I have pretzels if that's what you mean."  
"The special kind?!" Cecilia was obsessed with Culzean's pretzels. Most of Culzean's family was gluten free. She didn't mind her own food. But for some reason Cessy loved it.  
**(A/N I spell Ceci, Cessy. Deal with it!)**  
"In the pantry, go knock yourself out" Culzean said dismissively. Cessy did this often.  
"YAY!" She squealed. She ran out of Culzean's room, her icy blue eyes widened with excitement. Her long blonde hair flowing behind her as she disappeared in a flash of pale skin. Only air replaced where the tall girl was moments before.  
Culzean rolled her blue-green eyes at her. She smiled at her friend's craziness as she unconsciously ran her fingers through her short, dark Carmel hair. She loved how it ended at her jawline and turned a golden color in the sunlight.

Heather looked at Culzean excitedly, her long orangey blonde hair resting partly in front, and partly behind her sholders. Her blue eyes were lite up in excitement.  
"You have pretzels!?" She said "and you didn't tell _me_?!"  
Culzean sighed and smiled "feild trip to the kitchen?"  
"Yep" Payton said, she looked just as excited, her medium length sandy blonde hair in a ponytail. Her darker blue eyes were now fixed on Lucy, to find out if the final vote was yes.  
Cecilia's twin smiled and said "I'll have a few if that's all right"  
"It's settled then, to the kitchen!" Heather said, jumping up into a standing position on top of Culzean's bed and pointing towards the door as if she were on an expedition. They all laughed and headed to the kitchen.

They found Cessy curled up protectively around her pretzels, munching away at them happily. She saw them and hugged the pretzels to her chest, glaring at them.  
"No" she said.  
"You _like_ Blackstar" Culzean said in a singsong voice.  
"I DON'T!" She screamed dropping the pretzels in the process and glaring murderously at Culzean. She shrugged.  
"Oka-ay" Culzean said disbelievingly.  
"I DON'T, IM _WAY_ BETTER THAN THAT LITTLE SHIT!"  
"What you just said proves that you'd be perfect together." She smiled deviously.  
"NO!" Cessy screamed at her.  
Payton took the opportunity to take the pretzels and run back into Culzean's room with everyone else following behind.

Culzean got into the room strait after Payton. She was the shortest of her company. Cessy was the tallest, Lucy being a bit shorter than her, Heather was the about the same height as Lucy but just a bit shorter. Payton was the exact same height as Heather. Much like how she wasn't blonde, Culzean was not that tall either. She was normal. Height wise. She used to be blonde, up to age four. But she was never that tall. She used to have long hair too. She dyed it black in fourth grade. Culzean smiled, remembering her classmates faces when she walked into class with jet black hair. Eventually it washed out. She ended up cutting her hair short the summer of sixth grade. It took too long to brush through it all when it was long, now it took her 30 seconds. She kept it that way even though now she's 16.

She was jolted out of her thoughts by her friends fighting over the pretzels.  
"HEY!" She screamed. They all froze and gave her attention. Culzean very rarely screamed at people like that. She worked it to her advantage. "Give it" Culzean demanded.  
They all glared defiantly at her.  
"Now" she said sternly. Payton handed it over, grumbling about how she wanted pretzels.  
"Come" Culzean said, walking back to the kitchen. They all followed. She grabbed five small bowls from the cabinet and filled them all with an equal amount of pretzels. They each took one sheepishly and Culzean put the bag back in the pantry calmly.  
"Now lets go watch soul eater, on blue ray, with commentaries, on my over 80 inch flat screen TV with surround sound, shall we?" She asked jumping up and down with excitement.  
Heather was the first one to speak up "HELL YEAH!" She said while the others smiled widely at her. Culzean ran into the den and set everything up. They had a soul eater marathon. By the episode were Chorona is being introduced to the DWMA as a student, something happened to change all of their lives forever. The ground began to shake. It shook more and more. Then teens were terrified. Culzean threw herself in front of Lucy to protect her and Heather did the same for Payton, and Cessy was shielded by both of them because she was in the middle of the couch.

They all closed their eyes, holding onto the couch for dear life. The ground beneath them split in half. The couch tipped forward sending the terrified teens into the abyss. The last things they saw or heard were Culzean's mom screaming her name, a shinigami skull, and a snake with several arrows across its back. All of them were convinced that the last two were hallucinations. Almost.

** Culzean's POV **

Black. It's a nice color. I swam in the pure black. I was at peace. It was calm. But there is something I needed to do... What was it? I was forgetting something. Suddenly two tunnels opened on either side of the blackness. One green, one white. The white one was prettier. I turned towards it but stopped. Some one was calling my name from the green tunnel, I think it was Lucy. She sounded traumatic. I don't like that. Cessy was comforting her. Why? I needed to know. I clawed my way to the end of that tunnel instead.

I opened my eyes and coughed. What just happened. My time in the darkness was slowly slipping from my memory now. I looked up at my blurry world. I blinked a few more times. Lucy was crying and holding me. Cessy had her head bent in mourning. I decided to close my eyes again. To see what would happen.  
"She was my best friend" Lucy said through her tears. "She was always so kind and funny. I was never board when she was there to tell me her stories. Now she's gone."  
"I would give anything to hear her voice again. Even if she was making fun of me for liking Blackstar."  
"In that case you to would make a great couple" I said horsely.  
"Culzean" they said in unison.  
"Symmetrical speaking" I giggled. They smiled at me.  
"**_NEVER_**! Scare me like that again!" Cessy said.  
"What happened to I would give anything to hear her voice again. What Lucy said really touched my heart" I said smiling and sitting up. Only to be tackled by Lucy into a hug.  
"I thought I lost you." She said. I ignored the pounding in my head and hug her back.  
"You can't get rid of me that easy" I teased. "I'm not going anywhere"  
"Where's Heather and Payton?" I asked "and what are you guys wearing?" They looked down at their clothes. Lucy was in a white leather jacket and a light blue tank top, paired with a short black skirt with a band of white circling the bottom and light blue high top converse. Her tank top had black and white paint splatters all over it.

Cecilia had on the same outfit except her jacket was black, her tank was hot pink, her skirt was white with a black band even the paint splatters were the same but opposite colors. And of course her shoes were hot pink as well. They both had side ponytails with pink and blue bands holding them up. The ponytails were on the outer side of their head from we're I was sitting.

They looked at me and smiled "you're one to talk" Cessy said. I looked down at my outfit. I was wearing a skin tight, tank sleeved, v-necked, short, black dress. It had three white stripes that ran all the way around the bust of the dress. They didn't stop at the hem of the neck line either they continued as strips of fabric over my skin to connect to the other side. Over this I had a unbuttoned, long sleeve, white shirt/jacket. With cuffs at the end of the sleeve and the shoulders puffed up a bit. It's very tailored. To top it all off I have one bracelet on each wrist that are aqua and matching ankle boots.

"_Damn_" I said "I look _hot_"  
"So do we" Cessy and Lucy said in unison.  
I smiled at them and stood up, brushing myself off.  
"Lets go find the others" Lucy said.  
We set off and ran right into them.  
Heather was wearing a dark blue almost tube top but with one sleeve with ripped jeans and black boots. She had a necklace made of what looked like diamonds. Payton had on a red tank with a ripped up black long sleeve shirt, it you could even call it that, it was _really_ ripped up. Underneath that she has blue jeans and combat boots. Lets just say we all looked extremely badass. I smiled and looked up at the sky to see what time it was. The moon was out, but it was smiling creepily down at me with blood foaming at its mouth.

"Guys" I said pointing at the moon. They all stared open mouthed at it, knowing what it meant. I pinched myself, it hurt, not dreaming. What was going on? Me and Lucy looked at each other and smiled, we both had the same feeling. A weapon and meister feeling. She took my hand and I let myself shift. It was so easy. Lucy held me up and smiled. I am a big ass, black, AK47. She shot at a tree. The bullet went straight into the tree, lodged itself in the middle and exploded, leaving a decent sized hole in the tree. Awesome.

Payton and Cecilia looked at Heather. She grabbed Payton's hand and nothing happened. She grabbed Cessy's. Nothing. She was frustrated. Heather tried again and again to transform. Eventually she grabbed both hands and transformed into two weapons. I was amazed as Cecilia lifted a hot pink chainsaw into the air and swung it around while Payton twirled around a doubled ended purple scythe. I transformed back and walked up to both Heathers...  
"Are you ok, do you feel different?"  
"I feel awesome, a little weird seeing two things at the same time but over all pretty awesome" came a metallic voice some where in the air, strangely not doubled.  
"We should try to find death city" Payton said admiring her awesome weapon.  
"Alright, Culzean, weapon form" Lucy said.  
"Really?" I said, raising an eye brow at her.  
"I feel cool when I say it that way, now, weapon form... Please" Lucy said sheepishly.  
"Right" I said, jumping into the air and transforming. Lucy caught me.  
"Ha! You said "right" she laughed.  
"Shut up, I sounded cool"  
"See!"  
"Whatever lets go!"

Culzean was traveling through the strange forest, in a strange place, in a strange form. Lucy was walking through that same forest, in that same place, holding a strange form of one of her best friends, Culzean. Heather was traveling in the forest too. Payton was holding her. Cecilia was walking along side the rest. She was holding Heather as well.

All of them were on edge. Suddenly something came out from behind a tree. Lucy screamed and shot at it. It was Soul. I stopped the bullet by getting into human form. The bullet turned aquamarine then liquified and dripped away from Soul and towards my shifting form. I landed on my feet.  
"Are you ok?" I asked.  
"Yeah, what was that for?" He demanded.  
"I'm sorry I panicked" Lucy said.  
"We're looking for death city, can you take us there? We want to enroll in the DWMA. We traveled here from our hometown." Payton spoke up, blushing. Heather turned into human form. Soul was Payton's favorite character. She's handling this very well.  
"Sure, what's your name?" Soul said lazily, holding out his had to shake hers.  
"Payton" she took his hand.  
"Cool name" he said shaking her hand then returning his to his pocket. Payton blushed. I don't think I'd be able to handle it if-  
Death the Kid walked through the bushes.  
"Did you find out where the gun shot came from?" He asked Soul as Maka came out as well followed by Blackstar, then Tsubaki, Liz and Patti.  
He's here... I... He... _Don't be a fangirl. Don't be a fangirl._  
"It was just a few soon to be DWMA students messing around. I agreed to show them around." Soul explained.  
"That's fine" Kid said. He looked over everyone in my group and then me his eyes lingered on for a few seconds. Maka stepped forward.  
"I'm Maka and this is my weapon, Soul. That's Kid and his weapons, Liz and Patti. And that's-" Maka said, introducing people.  
"IM THE AMAZING BLACKSTAR! I SHALL SURPASS GOD! I AM THE STAR! THIS IS MY WEAPON, TSUBAKI AND SHE WILL BECOME A DEATH SCYTHE!" Blackstar yelled.  
"NO WAY IM THE STAR! IM CECILIA! I AM THE STAR, NOT YOU!" She yelled.  
"OH YEAH? DONT INSULT ME PEASANT!"  
"IM THE STAR!"  
"IM THE STAR!"  
"IM THE STAR!"  
"IM THE STAR!"  
They yelled back and fourth like this while Payton introduced us.  
"I'm Payton, this is my weapon, Heather and her other meister, Cecilia. Then that's Lucy and her weapon Culzean"  
"I've heard of those types of weapons,what weapon do you turn into?" Maka said enthusiastically.  
"A double ended scythe and a hot pink chainsaw" Heather responded.  
"Oh two different weapons, that's really rare..." Maka trailed off. I have a feeling that their is more to that than what she's telling us. "So what type of gun are you?"  
"I'll show you" I said, smiling.  
"Ok" Lucy said catching me and firing at another tree. The bullet hit the tree and exploded. I told Lucy to fire at another tree. She was confused but did it anyway this one was electrically charged and all the leaves fell and burned before they hit the ground. The tree itself was fine. She shot at another and when the bullet hit it split releasing an acidic liquid that burned into the tree. I phased back. The acid disappeared. I bowed playfully. Maka looked concerned.  
"That's so cool" Soul said.  
"You hit the tree in he exact middle" Kid said. His yellow eyes meeting mine and lighting up. He's so adorable. I have the biggest anime crush on him.  
"Yeah, cool" Maka said sadly. Now I'm scared. "Where did Chorona go?"  
Chorona stepped out from behind a tree.  
"Is it okay to come out now? Are the blasts gone? I don't know how to deal with the blasts. Too much noise. Why are their new people? I don't know how do deal with new people!" Chorona said nervously.  
"Awwww!" Heather ran over to Chorona and hugged him. "Don't worry I'll show you how to deal with us!" Chorona is Heather's favorite.  
"No! Stop! I don't know how to deal with you hugging me like that." Chorona said worriedly.  
"Sorry, you're just so cute!" She said letting go and ruffling his hair. Chorona hastily straitened his hair out. Ragnorrock came out of Chorona's back and pushed Heather away.  
"Don't hug him! You have cooties!" He shouted.  
"This is Ragnorrock. Don't tell her she has cooties. That's not nice. If you feel that way we can write a poem together ok?" Chorona said.  
"Writing poems is for sissies" Ragnorrock said.  
"Awwww" she exclaimed, hugging Ragnorrock "You're adorable too"  
"GET OFF!" Ragnorrock screeched hitting Heather in the head.  
She rubbed her head an let go "No, no little Ragnorrock. You can't do that. That's bad." She chastised him in her baby voice.  
"I'm not a child, DON'T TALK TO ME LIKE THAT!" He yelled.  
"No yelling or I won't give you any candy" Heather said. She always had candy on her.  
"I don't want it!" Ragnorrock pouted, crossing his arms in front of him.  
"That's too bad. Because I have so much" she said.  
"Fine, I won't yell! Now gimme candy!"  
"Give me candy, _please_"  
"Can I please have some candy?"  
"Good, here you go!" Heather threw a packet of skittles at him.  
"Ooooo! Foreign candy!" He said shoving some into his mouth. They don't have _skittles_ here?  
"Thank you for making him nicer Heather. I don't like it when he's mean" Chorona said.  
"No problem. If you need anymore help just ask!" She said hugging him. Chorona hugged her back this time.  
"I can deal with your hugs now"  
I felt someone tap my shoulder. I turned around to find Kid standing so close. I felt light headed. He was so _hot_. He was _right_ there.  
"I'm sorry but I couldn't help but notice that your outfit and hair and everything about you is perfectly symmetrical" Kid said. I'm going to die from not fangirling.  
"Thanks, same to you!" I said.  
"Really?" He said and then added in a whisper "what about my hair?"  
"The stripes in you hair are symmetrical to each other" I said.  
"That means a lot from someone as perfectly perfect as you."  
"Thanks. Hey, you like symmetry right?" I asked. Acting as if I didn't know everything about him.  
"Yes. Symmetry is the key to everything."  
"It is pretty awesome. Don't you hate it when people say unsymmetrical!"  
"Yes! It really gets on my nerves!"  
"Exactly!"  
"And when they ask why you like something"  
"I know, I hate that! There is never really an exact reason for likening something besides it being awesome. When you tell them that they ask why it's awesome. When in reality you can't define what is awesome about it because even if you do they wouldn't understand."  
"Couldn't have said it better myself, I think we will become good friends, Culzean" _friend zoned!_  
"Yeah, I like you" **_A LOT!_**  
"Same here" I smile at him. He smiles back. Holy shit! His smile is so gorgeous. Now I know why it's never in the anime except once or twice. No one could ever do it justice.

**MGN: Hey, please keep reading even if I don't update for while I'll try to update lots. Please review. I'll update more with more reviews.  
Kid: please put eight eights in your reviews, PLEASE!  
Soul: hey did anyone else notice that Payton girl has big tits? Nothing like tiny tits over there.  
Maka: MAKA CHOP!  
Soul: ooooowwww!  
Maka: pervert  
Kid: Culzean is so symmetrical  
Blackstar: who cares about her. That Cecilia chick is stupid and ugly and a whore! Do you guys know if she has a boyfriend?  
Maka: she doesn't, Lucy told me. Why do you ask?  
Blackstar: I just wanted to throw it in her face! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
Me: whatever you crazy people. Review so that I'm not just a crazy person talking to her iPad like a phycopath! Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

We all decided that we would crash at Kid's place until we could find a place of our own since he has the most extra rooms. If anything gets more perfect, I'll explode.

"Here is your room" Kid said, opening the for to another lavish room. Ths one had a huge bed in the center with black sheets and a white lace canopy. The carpet is red and the walls are black with shinigami skull all over them, in a symmetrical pattern of course. It was a messed up sixteen year old's dream come true!  
"Thank you for letting me into your home like this" I said, blushing.  
"It's nothing" he assured me. I looked at the door next to mine. I wanted to know what was inside, I'm going to be living here after all.  
"Hey, Kid. What's that room for?" I asked as politely as I could.  
"Oh, that's my room" he blushed. Consider me exploded. I was going to be staying in the room adjacent to Kid's. **I. Love. This. Place. So. Much.** It's not even funny.  
"Just wondering is all" I said, failing miserably at covering up my blush. He cared about me enough to choose this room for me. From what I've seen of the place he could have put me anywhere. I felt touched. Maybe I wasn't friend zoned...  
"It's fine, your fine" Kid mutters.  
"Sorry" I whisper. I don't think he can hear me. "For making you uncomfortable"  
"Don't worry about it" I look at him and raise an eyebrow. "Reaper ears" Kid explained. I have to watch what I say around him.  
"Ok, I think I'll crash..." I looked towards my bed. Not really thinking of sleep. Kid consumed my thoughts.  
"Ok, sure. See you in the morning." I bet if I reached out into the air between us I could feel the awkward. He smiled at me and retreated into his room.  
"See you" I said to the closed door. I sighed and trudged into my room, closing the door behind me. I changed into a loose black t-shirt and flannel pants that I found in the dresser.  
I sighed again, deeper this time, and flopped down on my new bed, face first. Why was he so distant? I bet we could have a decent conversation if I wasn't talking to a living, breathing _wall_. My old stuffed animals could keep up a conversation longer than him. The sadest part was, I still liked this lifeless person. Maybe I'm too quick to judge. Was there something wrong with me?

Am I asymmetrical? Is he just freaking out because of symmetry. I got up and looked at myself in my bathroom. I've never been more symmetrical. I didn't do anything to offend him did I? No... _What's his deal?!_ Thinking about the otherworldly species which is a boy makes my head hurt.  
I quickly brushed my teeth and slipped under the covers. I knew I wouldn't be sleeping anytime soon so I was forced to memorize every detail of my room. I looked around, at the carpet, ceiling, walls, my clothes that I left on the floor. I noticed something about my jacket, something was in the pocket.

I got up and took I out. It was a DVD, a SoulEater DVD. How did that get in my pocket? I stared at it for a while. Do they even have TVs here? Much to my surprise it melted into a silvery liquid and started to float in midair. It floated into my bathroom. I followed it and the liquid melted into the mirror. My image was replaced by another. The gang was in the death room.  
"Children, I sensed some new souls nearby. Need you to investigate. They aren't witch souls and they seem agreeable from what I can tell. I want all of you to go just in case. There are five of them so be careful ok?" Lord Death said, his silly voice in full effect. All of them nodded and started down the bladed hallway.  
"Hang on a sec there Kiddo" Kid turned and backtracked his steps to where he originally stood.  
"Yeah father?"  
"There is something strange about these souls, especially the two weapons. I sense kindness in them but I also sense the pain that they will bring here. Be careful son. Remember what I told you about reapers." Lord death said, his voice turning serious.  
"I will. I'll never forget it..." Kid said sadly. The frame cut to all of them walking in the forest and then gunfire was heard in the background. It went from there until I closed my door then it went white. I stared at my mirror until the white faded and the metallic liquid detached and morphed back into a DVD. It clattered to the ground and I picked it up. The image on the disk was no longer of the gang. It was of both gangs. I was a part of Soul Eater. Strangely this makes sense to me. I never really belonged on earth. But one thing didn't make sense. **WHAT WAS THE ****_"THING ABOUT REAPERS"_****?!**

**MGN: thanks to all my reviewers. You all seemed to like the story. And when Culzean was friend zoned. Sorry about the short chapter. THEY CAN'T ALL BE LONG! It would have taken longer to update if I had made it longer so SUCK IT UP!  
Kid: calm down  
MGN: SHUT UP HALFIE!  
Kid: halfie?  
MGN: I was referring to your stripes, they only go around half of your head  
Kid: IM TRASH ASYMMETRICAL GARBAGE I SHOULD JUST DIE! IM A FAILURE OF A SHINIGAMI!  
MGN: for those of you who don't know, shinigami means death god.  
Soul: mega tits wasn't in this chapter...  
Maka: stop being such a pervert soul, I'll never understand boys...  
Soul: women (rolls eyes)  
Maka: MAKA CHOP! Sexist  
Soul: OWWWW!  
Culzean: this is my first appearance in the authors notes! Uh, kid?  
Kid: yes? (On the ground in the fetal position with blood dripping out his nose)  
Culzean: nothing...  
Blackstar: WHEN CAN I SEE CECILIA?!  
MGN: why?  
Blackstar: SO I CAN INSULT HER OF COURSE!  
MGN: okaaay? Surprisingly only one of you put eights in Your reviews, kid was displeased... REDEAM YOURSELVES BY PUTTING EIGHTS AND I LOVE GIRAFFES IN YOUR REVEIW!  
Patti: OOOOOO! I LOVE GIRAFFES TOO!  
MGN: (facepalm) is that all that you heard?**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I wake up to find my clothes from yesterday neatly folded on top of my dresser. I rub my eyes an groggily walk over to the dresser. Instead of taking the clothes I open the middle drawer and lift the towels in the back felt hand side of the drawer. I take the bottom towel and unfold it somewhat to reveal the disk. A sigh of relief escaped my lips.

It was here. What did I expect? No one knew I had the disk. Why would anyone steal it? Unless it was given to me on accident. Or on purpose to trick me into looking for them in secret until I got a lead. Then they would lure me away from telling anyone by giving me an opportunity to stop them which was very promising. But I could only take it if I went alone. But what do they want me for?

I roll my eyes at myself. I read too many fan fictions. I used to anyway. I wish I had my tablet. If I did then maybe I could look something up? I don't know. But if I were to search I know I would got to fan fiction first. To consult my cult of dark minded, twisted, and worst of all, obscenely creative writers. They would defiantly show me many options. I do have the next best thing, my friends...

I'm doing it again. I'm thinking too much into it. I'll deal with it later. I grab my clothes and quickly change. I need to find some human interaction so I can stop thinking about it. Even though it'll probably bother me the rest if the day. Oh the curses of being a writer!

I notice the smell of pancakes wafting in and remember how insanely hungry I am. I follow the smell into a huge, Kid style kitchen, with black and white checkered tiles if the floor and red cabinets with black handles. Amongst the symmetrical stainless steel appliances and white granite countertops was Kid. He was cooking the pancakes I smelled.

"You cook?" I ask, announcing my presence. Who in the world would guess that Kid of all people could cook.

"Yeah, I don't allow the servants to cook for me. They never get the food just right." Kid said, not even the least bit surprised at my presence. Geez could he hear me coming? I was trying to be quiet. Ah well, reaper ears.

"Meaning they don't make it symmetrical?"

"Precisely"

"Need some help?"

"No I'm basically done, if you could get the syrup and the butter out of the fridge that would be helpful"

I opened the fridge to find two butter bins on each side of the fridge, same for the syrup.

"Do take both of them?"

"Please do"

Grabbing both butter containers, one in each hand I set them down at a table in the same big room but a separate space. The table is huge. I take both glass bottles of syrup and put them next to the butter, making sure that they were spaced evenly.

I went back in the kitchen and closed the door to the fridge.

"You have a beautiful dinning room"

"Oh that, that's the breakfast nook" the _breakfast nook_? It was huge! How big was the dinning room?

"Oh, sorry. It's still pretty though."

"You don't need to apologize"

"Sorry" I said, smiling at my little joke.

He smiled at me then turned back to his pancakes and muttered "I'm sorry too"

I didn't need reaper ears to hear that much. I decided not say anything, right now... What did he mean? What was he sorry for? Something he had done? Something he _will_ do? Why are boys always so confusing and never say what's on their mind. It drives me _crazy_! **(A/N if your a boy, which I highly doubt, sorry but it's completely true!)**

He put the symmetrical pancakes on one plate and handed me a stack of eight other plates. Our hands touched as he gave me the plates. I looked into his golden eyes. In a moment of being swept away into oblivion, I almost dropped the plates. I caught them just before it was noticeable. Kid didn't notice. He paused for a few seconds too long as he stared back at me. As my blue green orbs connected with his gold orbs...

I got a bit light headed. He finally looked away after what seemed like forever, but in reality was only a few seconds. I stumbled out of the kitchen, feeling the effects of my light head. I placed the plates as symmetrically as I could on the table. Kid put the pancakes in the direct center of the table. He left to go get something else. As soon as he was gone I let out a breath that I didn't know I was holding in.

Sometimes you don't know how much of a fangirl you are until you put yourself to the test. I was in complete shock. Just from touching fingers with him. Looking into his eyes didn't help. Added to the fact that he paused... Does that mean anything? Did I imagine that? Am I just kidding myself into a made up fantasy where Kid likes me? That sounds like me...

I sigh and turn back to my table setting duties. I grab napkins from the kitchen counter and put the neat stack next to the pancakes, symmetrically. Just then Heather bursts in.

"I just became aware that the presence of pancakes resides in this house! I simply cannot allow that, I shall get rid of them for you!" Heather said.

"Pay no attention to the hyper Sebastian over there" came Lucy's voice as she emerged from the doorway. **(A/N Black Butler reference... I couldn't help it)**

"Hey Sebby is _HOT_!" Payton said, right behind her.

Cessy silenced all surrounding conversation by bursting in and shouting eagerly.

"PANCAKES! THEY BELONG IN THE MOUTH OF A _STAR_ PANCAKE EATER!" She yelled.

"Is there a giraffe shaped one?" Said Patti, who currently had a bed head. It was so funny but I bit back my laughter to deal with the crowd of insane people that I call, my friends. Fortunately, I'm one of them and capable of keeping them from destroying the world!

"Patti, remember what Kid said, you can't have asymmetrical giraffe pancakes unless you cook them yourself" Liz reminded he sister.

"Oh yeah... Would it be possible for some one to swallow and sneeze at the same time?" Patti asked, completely changing the subject.

"**_KID!_** GET IN HERE SO YOUR RULER CAN EAT PANCAKES!" Cecilia squealed.

"I don't know Patti, why don't you ask Maka?" Liz said.

"Ok!" Patti smiled.

Kid walked in, he had a disturbed look on his face and he was rubbing his temples.

"I still can't believe that there's two of them.." He said, as if it pained him to realize this. Thankfully Cessy didn't hear him...

We had finished our meal, which was really good. We now are at the doors of the DWMA I suck in a breath as I push open the double doors.

**Hey! I've been hating myself for not updating so this chapter is short too. I'm just going to do shorter chapters and quicker updates unless I'm super motivated... Then maybe I'll write a long chapter quickly... It depends on my mood and how much time I have. I might take a bit longer to get the next chapter out because I have to work on something for school. Remember to Review! I'm happy that lots of people are reviewing to this story. If you want to check out my other stories just remember, you don't have to know what World of Warcraft is to read my story Many worlds. With that I leave you! With love from a very board and sleepy -MGN.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

As soon as we got into the door Kid started leading us to the death room. On the way there I saw Crona being shown around by Maka. **(A/N I changed my mind on how to spell Crona, deal with it!)** As we pass Crona waves at Heather with a nervous smile, his pink hair slightly tussled. Heather waved back and then whispered something in Payton's ear. Probably something about how cute he is. I smile at Heather, knowing somebody else was fangirling too makes my day.

We finally get to the death room and Lord Death explains why we are here.

"I understand that you five are Weapon and Meister pairs. I want to see your skills in the simulation room. There will be real, live, Kishen eggs in there that we have rounded up for you. Just remember to do your best!" Lord Death said, silly voice in full throttle.

"DON'T WORRY LORD DEATH! CESSY'S ON THE CASE!"

"Never fear for Heather is here!"

"Payton _power_!"

"IM GONNA KICK SOME ASS! CULZEAN STYLE!"

"Uh, ok I'll help..." Lucy trailed off. We all gave her the '_really?_' Look. "I mean, Lucy's gonna help out and also do some ass kicking? Why are you guys speaking in third person?"

"That was _weak_ Lucy, come on!" I said.

"Should I try again?"

"Oh please don't" Cecilia said, loudly for normal standards but quietly for hers.

"Let us go!" Heather shouted.

Lord Death had us travel through the mirror into a room that was just a grey cube as first but then morphed into an environment. Building itself up and moving the ground below us, separating me and Lucy from the others.

**Lord Death's POV**

I watch as the Kishen eggs attacked and Culzean and Heather phased into weapons. I could tell by their faces that they had never done this before, yet there was a certainty in their eyes that he hadn't seen before. There was something _very_ special about these five.

Payton and Heather separated from Cecilia and Heather, again, just a bit. Payton flipped the purple scythe around easily slashing evil left and right. Flipping through the air and triple tumbling down to smite her opponent to its death. Some how she managed to attain a certain grace during it all. Always landing peacefully on her feet.

That is, until one almost cut her leg. Something seemed to snap. She looked down at the near miss of a blade.

"Oh, you're gonna die now!" She said and then moved forward crisply and slashed the demonic creature in half. She then took out her rage on the other creatures as well. Slashing through them as if they were butter, her expression never phasing. All of them finally perished so she nonchalantly threw Heather into the air. She turned.

"All you can eat, help yourself" she said with a board shrug. Heather smiled before closing her eyes and channeling the souls to her, then with a big gulp, she swallowed all of them whole.

**mean while**

Heather turned into weapon form. Cessy caught her with a sadistic smile.

"DIE MOTHER FUCKERS!" She screamed, and with that she slashed through a Kishen, then threw Heather into the air, flipped twice and caught her to hack away at another.

"DELETE!" She would say after each kill. **(A/N death note reference, sorry..)**

By the tenth kill she stopped saying delete and just smiled through a few of them, flipping as she went, throwing Heather around as well. She was near twenty when one almost bit her shoulder. She paused and repositioned her grip on the saw.

"THIS IS FUCKING _SPARTA_ BITCH!" Cecilia yelled and then took out another ten in less than a minute. After they were all dead she bluntly dropped Heather. She landed on her feet only to stumble around dizzily and fall over.

"Whoa" was all Heather could manage to say at the moment.

"Feast my child" Cecilia purred, gesturing to the souls before her. Heather slowly stood up, steadied herself, then gathered the souls and swallowed them. Both Heathers then blinked in and out of vision and came together in the center of where they, or she rather, was originally standing.

"THAT WAS _AWESOME_! LETS DO IT AGAIN!" She screamed.

**Double Meanwhile**

Culzean jumped, then phased. Lucy caught her and sighed. A metallic voice came from the gun she held.

"What's wrong?" Culzean asked.

"I feel bad, these Kishen are all gonna die. They're not even gonna know what hit them, poor poor, Kishen. Or should I say, evil bastards who couldn't have a driven thought in their puny brains if their life depended on it!" Culzean smiled, she knew her meister well and he was not one to take complete and utter cowardice and idiocy lightly.

"Culzean, I don't ever want to see their faces again, you know what that means?" Lucy grinned.

"Yep"

"Soul resonance!" They both yelled. Lucy's eyes started glowing and her soul flared up around her, blue now surrounding the teen. Culzean's weapon form first grew spikes around the sides of it. The gun grew bigger and turned a brilliant gold. The spikes had Death sculls on the ends that shimmered in the sunlight.

Lucy smiled and pointed Culzean up in the air. Kishen slowly circled around them, waiting for an opportunity to strike. A few started to advance when a burst of light came from the gun, sending glowing blue bullets showering over the demonds. They all exploded from contact with something so pure. Lucy opened the cartridge normally used for bullets and all the souls were sucked in. Culzean morphed, first into her normal weapon form then back to a human again. She stood only to faint from use of energy.

Lucy looked around worriedly for help.

"Kid, be a dear and go take Culzean to the hospital" I said to my son, who had been watching with me this whole time.

"Gladly" he said, stepping through the mirror. I looked at my boy with a sadness. I do hope he realizes I told him to remember about reapers, but not, exactly, to care about it enough that he would remain alone. He's already lost so much. I sigh and turn away from the mirror, allowing all of them to come back through.

**Kid's POV**

I walked, with Culzean in my arms, to the nurse's office. She looked symmetrical even passed out. Lucy was trailing close behind me followed by the rest. No one said anything but they all cast worried glances at each other. She was reckless, she shouldn't have attempted a soul resonance so early. For all we know she could have died. The thought made me walk a bit faster. I glanced behind me to see if I was going too fast but they were right on my heels. Lucy looked extremely tired.

I kicked open the door to the office. I placed her carefully on a bed, Heather explains what happened to Nygus. Lucy frowns and then lies on a bed adjacent to Culzean's. She's out like a light. I look back towards Culzean. She looks so peaceful and adorable when she sleeps. Wait, I can think about that. I'm a reaper, I _can't_... She deserves more...

**Hey! Do you like my hint that I just dropped?! Well, this is my gift to you. Happy Friday! -MGN**

**a special thanks to:**

**TimeForCookies, AnimePhoenix99, Amelia stealer of souls, deaththekid's secondgirlfriend, , Sandra Blu, FallenAngel123, Hunger-Geek, Princess Rose the 4th, and VampireAlexis for reviewing, following and favoriting this story, this is for you! I'll keep you people posted on the new people I have to add to my list of people to thank!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Kid's POV cause its fun!**

I began worrying for Culzean, she hasn't woken up. It's been a day since she was out. Maybe I should have taken a chance while I could, but that would have been extremely selfish. Before I could stop myself my thoughts flitted back to that day. I handed her the plates, she was so eager to help me. Culzean was so perfect, so symmetrical. When our fingers touched I felt electricity jolt through me.

It was so sudden and so strong, I couldn't help but pause and look at her. When I found that she was looking at me my heart skipped a beat. I was blown back by her beauty. Her oceanic eyes meeting mine. These are the memories I will hold close if... If...

That _won't_ happen. Not if I can help it. I had already made the room as symmetrical as possible yesterday. So it wouldn't bother her that much. Many times I thought of getting her flowers like so many others did. Originally I decided against it but today I caved in. I got Culzean one white rose, no card, just that. Simple but nice. It would never compare to her though...

I hadn't slept since she got here. Just in case she woke up during the night and no one was there or something happened. Nygus kept telling me that it was unlikely but I didn't care. Culzean needs to be safe no matter what the cost is to me. I don't know why I feel so strongly towards her, I mean, we only met two days ago... Unless... No, that _can't_ be right. I was too young.

But what if it is...

I realized that I had slipped my hand in hers. I was about to let go when her hand twitched and slowly grabbed mine. I pressed the button to call Nygus. She was probably at lunch. I didn't need food. Reapers could survive without it. I'm glad I skipped lunch today. I wasn't about to let go of her hand anytime soon. But then again, I may have to.

**Culzean's POV**

Oh great. Not the blackness again. Am I just prone to near death experiences? I don't remember much, just that I resonated with Lucy. It was awesome until I got stuck here again. That must mean I passed out. That's just fantastic. I guess it serves me right for resonating to early. It was still awesome though.

I vaguely felt a hand hold mine. Somehow I felt the need to hold it back. So I sighed and turned to the green tunnel. This time, there were three. A white, a green and a duller white, like the walls of a hospital. I assumed I should go to the green one again. I held the hand and made my way there. As I did the hand felt more distant, instead I heard my mother's voice.

"What do you mean you _can't_ find her?!" She cried hysterically.  
"I'm sorry Mrs. but there were no bodies in the wreckage, your daughters or otherwise." I didn't recognize this man by his voice.  
"El, I think we better go back to the hotel, Alex is waiting for us." My dad said sadly, calling my mother by her nickname, El, short for Ellen. Apparently my house was inhabitable at the moment. Probably because of the giant crack in the ground. Alex is my brother. I'm glad that he's not there. I don't like him to see mom cry. He's only eight. I didn't want to here anymore of this.

I floated back to the center. I felt the faint tickle of breath against my ear. A male voice whispered to me.  
"Come on, you can make it. I know you can. You _have_ to." It was Kid. I considered my options. I could go back home, to earth, although I have no idea what that may do to me. I could go back to Kid and risk never seeing my family again. Or I could go through the white one. It scared me a bit. Despite the voices telling me of peace. They sounded like lovely bells and if I focused hard enough it would fill my ears with a symphony of wonderful sounds. It was perfect. But that's what scared me.

Although I would be free from negative emotions like fear, sadness, or anger, it wouldn't be right. You have to feel sadness to be happy. You have to be fearful to be courageous. You have to be angry to be peaceful. Without the opposite emotion you can't make the distinction that you're feeling anything at all. I don't want to lose that.

I took a deep breath and chose my tunnel.

My eyes opened and I squeezed the hand in mine. I turned to see a slightly tired Kid. He looked relived. I looked down at my hand to see that it was held by him. I smiled at him. He smiled back at me. Just then everyone burst into the door. Cecilia was leading the group followed by Blackstar. They were both yelling about how seeing them will cure me.

"CULZEAN! ARE YOU OK! YOUR RULER WILL CURE YOU!" She screeched.  
"I AM HER GOD! I WILL CURE HER!" Blackstar yelled back.  
"Uh, I am an atheist" I said horsely.  
"SEE?! I AM THE FUCKING STAR! NOT YOU!" Cessy screamed.  
"NO YOU FUCKING SLUT! I AM THE STAR!"  
"IM A PRINCESS! I AM A BIGGER STAR THAN A LITTLE SHIT LIKE YOU COULD EVER BE!"  
"I hate to break it to you Cessy but I believe in democracy" I said, clearing my throat.  
"WHAT'S A DEMOCRACY?! I DEMAND TO KNOW!" Blackstar yelled to me.  
"It's not important, just royalty isn't a power" I say.  
"HA! SHE ISN'T YOUR SUBJECT!" Blackstar screamed.  
"YEAH SHE IS! AREN'T YOU CULZEAN?!"  
I facepalm "Sure, just quiet down you two I got a massive headache."  
"DAMMIT!" Blackstar yelled.  
"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Cecilia laughed manically.  
"I SAID QUEIT DOWN! SO SHUT UP!" I screamed. They both turned a shade paler and sat down in the visitor chairs and glared at each other.

A worried Heather came bounding in followed closely by an equally worried Payton and Lucy.  
"Are you ok?" "Did you forget who we are?" "Do you have brain damage?" "Do you need CPR?" "Are you gonna die?" They all threw these questions and more at me.  
"I'm fine, don't worry" I said. "Although if someone could explain what happened after I resonated that would be helpful..."

Soul, Maka, Liz, Patti and Tsubaki came rushing in next.  
"Is Culzean ok? Did Blackstar do anything insane?" Tsubaki said worriedly, she looked to Blackstar and Cecilia "Ok, what happened? Why are they not ripping each others heads off?"  
"I yelled at them" I shrugged. Tsubaki nodded.  
"You gave us all a scare" Soul said, resting a hand on Payton's shoulder. Maka nodded in agreement looking towards Lucy.  
"If you want to know what happened, I'd like to tell you with only Heather, Payton, and Cessy here" Lucy said looking apologetically to the rest.  
Crona peeked his head in and said. "Maka can you please come out here I can't deal with being out in the hallway alone" Maka and the others joined Crona in the hall.  
Kid gave me one last smile before heading out.

"Ok, well, since I also passed out when we got here I can only tell you so much... You passed out then Kid came through the mirror and carried you here. We followed behind him and Heather explained Everything to Nygus. Kid put you on the bed, he looked really worried. Then I gave into my fatigue and passed out on a bed next to yours. Heather, can you take it from here?" Lucy said. I blushed when she mentioned Kid carrying me. I wish I was awake for that.

"Sure thing! Ok little miss blush, continuing the story-"  
"I wasn't blushing!"  
"Ok, whatever you say Culzean. Anyways, Kid didn't leave your side. Lucy woke up a few hours after she was out. We didn't even see Kid at lunch or at the house. We got really worried about you when you didn't wake up for the first day. We all left flowers. Kid still didn't leave. He arranged the room to 'fit your needs'. Meaning he made it as symmetrical as he could. By the looks of him he pulled an all nighter." Heather finished. She looked down at the flowers.  
"Oh, that's a new one" she said, picking up a single white rose. Heather smiled at me, she knew who it was from

I had a pretty good idea as well. It's a Kid thing to do. I sat up and took the rose from Heather. I admired it and smiled at the simple but nice little act of kindness. I looked up to find them all smiling at me.  
"What?"  
"It's your turn to tell us what happened" Payton said excitedly. I knew what she meant. Boy talk. So I explained to them what happened from the beginning. The way he was distant, the disk, the kitchen and the tunnels, then finally the fact that I was holding his hand.

"So wait, they can't find our bodies? If we go back do we die? What is that thing about reapers? Why is Kid so worried about it? Why is he cutting himself off from you except for now because he thought he would lose you? Why didn't I see the tunnels when I was out? And why exactly are we even here?" Lucy asked.  
"If I knew all that I would have told you!" I said.  
"One thing is for sure, Kid likes you" Payton added.  
"You don't know that"  
"Yeah, we do, you didn't see him Culzean, you didn't see his face" Heather said.  
"The question is, how much and do you like him?" Cessy said, I was surprised at her deepness. Everyone starred at her.  
"What? I can be deep!" She said.  
"Well, I do like him, a lot. It's weird but not at the same time, you know" I said. They all nodded knowingly.  
"So, how are things with the rest of you?" I smiled at all looked at Payton, who blushed and then launched into a story.

"So me and Soul were walking in the hall right? Then we pass a empty room and Soul pulls me into it with out warning. I asked him what the hell he was trying to pull and he asked me out! I was so happy! I told him that I'd go out with him under one condition. That he tells me why he wanted to go out with me. So he said that I was a really cool girl and that he didn't feel like waiting to go out with me because I was so amazing, he muttered about how uncool saying that was and then he recompensed it by commenting on how big my tits were. I hit him on the head then kissed him on the check. He asked it that was a yes. It was. So yeah..." She finished with a huff.

"Come here" I said.  
"Why?"  
"Just come"  
"Ok"  
I tackled her in a hug.  
"Congrats girly!"  
She smiled at me. "You're doing pretty good yourself" we all smiled and talked a bit more before letting everyone else in.

**Hey! I love the weekend! I can update more! Thank you reviewers! No new people but I'm sure that'll change soon! By the way I'll be adding in another OC from a reviewer. She asked me to put her in the story. So watch out for her in later chapters! Bye! -MGN**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Heather's POV**

We got to the DWMA safe and sound. They had let Culzean go from the hospital yesterday and she had been fine. As we walked through the doors I saw her and Kid exchange glances, looking away when they made eye contact. I giggled at them. Come on! That's really cute. Payton wont be hanging out with me because she had some things to do. Probably with Soul because she blushed as she said so.

I decided that I'll annoy the twins today, but not before messing with Culzean, just a bit. I pretended to stumble into her in the hall way. Knocking her over a bit. She almost fell but Kid caught her.

"Cessy, I told you not to do that!" I called. Cecilia looked at me, saw Culzean, understood and called back.  
"YOU CAN'T TELL A PRINCESS WHAT TO DO!" Smiling.  
"Sorry" I said smiling at them, but mostly Culzean. She smiled back at me. Kid blushed. He stood her upright and actually started a conversation with her. I felt like applauding but stifled the impulse.

"YO BLACKSTAR!" I called. He came over to me. "I wanted to let you know how back home, Cecilia was in choir. She's a really good singer." He laughed and made his way over to Cessy. I came closer and pretended to be looking at a picture on the wall.

"Hey Cecilia, can I talk to you?" He said in his serious voice.  
"THAT'S _PRINCESS_ CECILIA TO YOU! What do you _want_ Blackstar?"  
"I heard that you sing..." He trailed off.  
"Oh, well, yeah I'm not really that good" she gushed.  
"Will you sing for me?"  
"Uhh... Meet me in the empty class room down the hall, walk a different way then me to get there ok?" She said quickly then walked off. Blackstar smiled and walked in the other direction. That _wasn't_ what I was expecting, it was _way_ better! I have to hear this!

I walked down the hall to a water fountain and waited for both of them to come. Once they got there and closed the door I quickly walked up to it and pressed my ear against the wood.

"Ok, I'll sing just shut up until the end of the song..." She said, clearly not used to being nice to Blackstar. Now I have three ships in mind for my friends.  
"Will do" Blackstar said uncharacteristically quiet.  
She started to sing "for the longest time" by Billy Joel. She sang her version which is way higher pitched.

_"Whoa, oh, oh, oh  
For the longest time  
Whoa, oh, oh  
For the longest time  
If you said goodbye to me tonight  
There would still be music left to write  
What else could I do  
I'm so inspired by you  
That hasn't happened for the longest time_

_Once I thought my innocence was gone  
Now I know that happiness goes on  
That's where you found me  
When you put your arms around me  
I haven't been there for the longest time_

_Whoa, oh, oh, oh  
For the longest time  
Whoa, oh, oh  
For the longest  
I'm that voice you're hearing in the hall  
And the greatest miracle of all  
Is how I need you  
And how you needed me too  
That hasn't happened for the longest time_

_Maybe this won't last very long  
But you feel so right  
And I could be wrong  
Maybe I've been hoping too hard  
But I've gone this far  
And it's more than I hoped for_

_Who knows how much further we'll go on  
Maybe I'll be sorry when you're gone  
I'll take my chances  
I forgot how nice romance is  
I haven't been there for the longest time_

_I had second thoughts at the start  
I said to myself  
Hold on to your heart  
Now I know the woman that you are  
You're wonderful so far  
And it's more than I hoped for_

_I don't care what consequence it brings  
I have been a fool for lesser things  
I want you so bad  
I think you ought to know that  
I intend to hold you for the longest time_

_Whoa, oh, oh, oh  
For the longest time  
Whoa, oh, oh  
For the longest time"_

"You're great" Blackstar applauded.  
"No I'm not, I suck"  
"You are the _star_ at singing" they were both silent for a moment. Then they laughed together.  
"YOU'RE SUCH A LITTLE SHIT!" Cessy teased.  
"SAYS YOU, WHORE!" Blackstar teased back. I jump away from the door and run back to the group. I know that they'll be out soon.  
"Hey Lucy, can I introduce you to someone?" I said, not waiting for an answer. I dragged her around until I found the blonde that I was looking for.  
"HEY, HIRO!" I shouted.  
"Oh crap" Lucy muttered. We all knew that she has a thing for him despite her constant insisting that she doesn't. Hiro walked over to us.  
"Do you need me to buy you some sandwiches?" He asked.  
"Not today, I heard about you through some friends and I thought that you'd get along well with my friend, Lucy, be _polite_, say hi" I pushed her towards him and I gave her the if-you-leave-I-will-know-and-you-will-never-hear-the-end-of-it look and then headed off down the hall again.

I see that Blackstar and Cessy aren't back yet so I press my ear to the door again. Cecilia is singing Blackstar another song. Awww that's so sweet. As I was lost in thought. Crona snuck up behind me.  
"H-hey Heather, w-what are you doing?" He asked nervously. I jumped and looked at him. Then I lifted a finger to my lips to shush him and I pointed at the door and mouthed 'listen'. He nodded at me and pressed against the door facing me.

Cecilia sounded so beautiful at one point I started silently crying. Crona wiped away my tears and we looked at each other. His grey eyes were so big and he was so adorable. He inched in closer and so did I and I closed my eyes, awaiting my first kiss. I was ticked off when I didn't receive a kiss, I revived a thump on the head by an angry looking Ragnorrock.  
"Yes? May I help you?" I said sarcastically.  
"Don't touch my meister, I don't want you to poison him into thinking he could ever have a girlfriend!" He pouted. Crona blushed.  
"I told you Ragnorrock, you can't hurt Heather. That's not nice." Crona scolded him.  
"No more candy for you!" I said in my baby voice.  
"Fine, I'll just get my own candy..." He pouted again.  
"AWWW! YOU BOTH ARE SO ADORABLE!" I squealed. I hugged Crona and thumped Ragnorrock on the head. Crona blushed even deeper.  
"Ow! What was that for?!" He asked annoyed.  
"An eye for an eye" I replied bluntly. "Lets get out of here" I said, grabbing Crona's hand and running off down the hallways of the DWMA. I love this place.

**Ok, there you go, I'm proving that the other characters will be put in POV's too! I'm happy to get two chapters out in the same day! It's awesome! Please be awesome as this anime is and review! Thanks! BYE NOW! -MGN**

**thanks to hector4349 and those previously mentioned!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Lucy's POV**

Hiro and I are left in awkward silence when Heather leaves. Damn her! I stare at Hiro and he stares back. I like him but in some ways I'm not ready to like him. I may have slight commitment issues. Ok, maybe a bit more than slight. Just look at me, I cant even commit on deciding how much of an issue I have.

"Hi..." I said quietly.  
"Hey..." More silence...  
"Are you sure you don't want a sandwich?"  
"Yeah, I'm not hungry..."  
"Are you thirsty? We could get some coffee. If you want..."  
"Sure" I do like coffee...  
We walked there in silence. When we got there I realized I had no cash on me.  
"Uh, Hiro, I can't pay for this, you just get your coffee..." I said timidly. I never really liked strangers...  
"Don't worry about it I'll pay!"  
"No, I can't let you do that, it's fine."  
"I insist!"  
"I'll pay you back..."  
"No need"  
"But! I can't just! But!" I stumbled over my words.  
"It's fine!"  
"Fine..." I repeated.  
"You look cute when you pout!"  
"I wasn't pouting!"  
"You're doing it right now, don't sweat it, it makes you look kind of adorable."  
"Whatever" he smiled at me. "What?"  
"You're still doing it!"  
"Shut _up_!" I said lightly hitting him on the shoulder. He laughed at me. Maybe I can make an exception for this stranger.  
"What's that expression?"  
"What?"  
"Your expression, no one ever looked at me like that before..." I shrug. I still don't know exactly what he's talking about...  
We walk in silence. I think about how sweet he is and weather or not to let him see me for me. He's doing a pretty good job of it already. Every few seconds he would glance at me.  
"What?" I demanded  
He smiled and ran a hand through his hair. "You still have that expression..."  
"Oh?"  
"Yeah, it's driving me nuts, are you sure you don't know what I'm talking about? I think it makes you look pretty adorable though so I guess it's a good expression."  
I shake my head at him. "I'm adorable huh?" I smile at him.  
Hiro just looks at me with a half smile, I can tell he's searching me.  
We finally make it to the on campus coffee shop and I get a regular coffee with cream and sugar, since its the least expensive, Hiro gets an iced coffee. We sit down at a table in the outdoor area of the campus.

After a while I ask him my burning question.  
"Hey Hiro, is this a date?"  
"Only if you want it to be..."  
I consider that and nod. "What do _you_ want it to be?"  
"I don't know yet, I like your smile, personality and of course adorableness. So I guess that's a good sign..."  
I blush at the surge of complements.  
"Ok..." I say. He smiles at me. "I was wrong, compared to how you look now, your expression's adorableness has got nothing on when you blush."  
"I was not blushing!"  
"_Awww_, blushing and pouting!" He teases.  
"Shut up..."  
"Hey, do you wanna go somewhere cool?"  
"Where?"  
"Come on!" Hiro rises from his seat and we walk back inside and down a few hallways. He then opens a door to a huge library.  
"How did you know? I'm a total book worm!" I whisper.  
"Pick out a few books and then I'll show you a good place to read"  
I looked at him hesitantly until my love for books trumped my stubbornness. I walk really fast to the nearest bookshelf. I chose a few books that look cool.  
A History: Lord Death, Spells and Incantations, and The World's Creatures. Sure they're all reference books but I need to know as much as I can about everything here. Maybe the spell book will tell me how we got here. Just for fun I grab the book on Excalibur, to freak Hiro out.

Know that I think about it we just missed him being a total ass. Well at least Excalibur isn't here. I don't mind Excalibur but Culzean would freak out. I put the Excalibur book in the middle of the stack and headed over to Hiro. He smiled at me and beckons me forward with his hand. I follow him. He walks through rows of shelves until we come across one that's propped to the side a bit, away from the wall. Hiro stepped through the gap.

I hesitated, but only for a moment. I step through and trip over something. I end up knocking Hiro over in the process and landing on top of him.  
"You comfy up there" he joked  
"Sorry" I said, blushing, I quickly got up and saw that the room was just dark enough that I could only see Hiro. I looked at him accusingly.  
"Relax, I got this" he said feeling around. I heard a small click of a lamp and the room lit up. "See" Hiro said.  
"Ok... I found this _really_ cool book, you wanna see?"  
"Sure"  
I pulled out the Excalibur book. "This looks really cool, the sword is said to bring you victory and glory." Hiro made the face. I smile at him until I can't hold it in anymore. I laugh at him.  
"Lucy, what are you doing? Please, don't go get Excalibur. _Please_!"  
"I know about your little stunt. I just wanted at freak you out."  
"Oh..."  
"You should've seen your face."  
"Shut up" I laugh at him. He smiles at me.  
"You look cute when you pout too"

**Hey guys, there's gonna be a Payton chapter soon then I'll skip ahead a day or two... Thank you to my reviewers and I LOVE THE WEEKEND! Also, I don't do disclaimers and you know why? It's called FANfiction. As in your a fan of a work not the creator, that's for fiction press. So obviously I don't own Soul Eater because if I did I wouldn't have to write a fan fiction about this now would I? I would just have to make more episodes of Soul Eater. So I don't do disclaimers. -MGN**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 (SYMMETRY!)

**Payton's POV**

Soul asked me to meet him where he asked me out so we could go over the details today since the bell rang straight after our meeting. Right as I got into the DWMA I went to the library to finish up today's homework that I got early yesterday. I just told the teachers I had a family thing after school today. They totally bought it. I start on the soul wavelength worksheet from Stein. I finish it in a mere five minutes. Next is 10 questions about a diagram for history. That takes me a bit longer since the questions are the annoying ones that you have to actually answer instead of saying yes or no.

I'm so glad that they don't have a math class here. I never really liked the subject. Of course they expect you to have an outside education. Ha! Yeah right. I've got all the math I need. I didn't spend 10 years in school for nothing. We do still have a literature class. I like that class thought, it helps me familiarize myself with the books of this world.

The bell rings just as I finish the last few words I was writing. I gathered up my things and headed to Stein's class.

The rest of the day went normally. Stein dissected something, my history teacher blabbered on about how weapons were created. Now it was lunch and I had to meet with Soul. I waited nervously at the door of the classroom he pulled me into. I quickly ran my fingers through my hair and felt along my teeth with my tong, checking for stray bits and things the would embarrass me. I wasn't usually this self conscious I don't know what's gotten into me.

I finish with my check up and I see Soul round the corner. He smirks at me and I smile back.

"hey, what's up" he says with a happier tone than usual.

"nothing much. So what have you got in mind?"

"it's a surprise, you just need to tell me when to pick you up"

"what? I cant know?'

"Nope"

"Right after school if that's ok, unless I need to dress differently…"

"You're dressed just fine."

"Ok, then after school?"

"Sure"

"Hey Soul?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks" he smirks at me, showing off his pointed teeth. We walk towards Sid's class to practice combat.

I was burning with anticipation the whole rest of the day. I really wanted to know where he was taking me. I was so out of focus I almost got hit with an electrical shock from Ox. _**Ox. **_so then I did the thing any rational person would do, I kicked his ass. I turned on my heel with a triumphant look on my face, leaving Ox's withering form behind me. He's such a loser. I go straight to the wall to watch the next fight and wait for my new opponent. Ox's weapon, who's name escapes me, calmly walks over to Sid explaining how Ox may need medical attention. Sid rolls his eyes as if this happens every day. It probably does. I watch as Kid kicks Cecilia's ass and she angrily yells at him demanding a rematch. Kid insists that he doesn't want to hurt her even more than he already has.

Of course Cessy didn't take kindly to that. Culzean burst into laughter at the sight of her face. I had to admit, it was pretty priceless.

"ARE YOU TELLING ME I'M WEAK!?" she screamed at him.

"No, I am simply denying your fruitless attempt to beat me."

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY YOU PRISSY SHIT?!"

Culzean quickly got in between the two of them.

"As funny as this is, I think you better stop before this escalates and _someone_ gets hurt" Culzean looked sternly at both of them. Did I mention that Cessy hates it when Culzean is right.

"BUT HE-" she started, but received at death glare from Culzean, who then mouthed 'blackmail' at her. Cecilia quickly shut up. I don't know what going on with them and their blackmail but Lucy's in on it too. It comes in handy getting those three under control, mostly with Cessy. From what I've observed Culzean has more blackmail over Cessy than Cessy has over her.

"_FINE_, you little, fucking halfie" she muttered as she walked away.

"Halfie?" Kid asked Culzean.

"You don't wanna know"

I smile at the term halfie, it's a little insult that I came up with referring to Kid's hair. Culzean was right not to tell him what it means. He would have a _HUGE_ symmetry fit. Finally, the bell rings. I wish this school day would go faster. I'll hardly be able to focus in my last class, history.

I was right. All I hear in history class is blah blah blah, 800 years ago, blah blah blah, Lord Death, blah blah blah. I can't concentrate on a damn thing! It's driving me _insane_! I will the bell to ring faster. Come on. _Come on_. _**Come on**_. _**COME ON! **_

"Payton, would you care to answer the question?" my history teacher asked, her beady eyes looking at me as if she was waiting for me to screw up.

"Uhh, 800 years ago?" the class giggled at me which means that was totally wrong.

"Miss Payton, are you having trouble paying attention?"

"Uhh, 800 years ago?" I repeated, deciding to be smart with her. I got a laugh from Soul this time.

"Alright Payton, I get it, just pay attention next time ok?" I nod and continue willing the bell to ring.

Ring. _Ring. __**Ring. RING! **_

_** RING! ! ! ! !**_

Thank you god! I don't care if I'm an atheist, but THANK YOU! I'm probably thanking no one in particular but that's not the issue here. Everyone quickly cleared out. Soul came sauntering over to my desk.

"Ready?" he asked me. I jump up, completely ready. Wait, I may have to ditch my stuff.

"Can I bring my stuff there?"

"Yep" he said popping the P.

"Awesome, so where are we going?"

"Surprise!"

"No!"

"Yes! Just wait, I know that you'll love it"

"I know but I still want to know what it is!"

"Wait" I mumble gibberish in response. The suspense is killing me. He smirks at me and we walk in silence for a few more minutes. He then comes to a stop at his motorcycle and hops on, I do the same. Just as I'm beginning to think that its gonna take forever to get there Soul speaks.

"We're here" I look to find a laser tag joint in front of me. I feel a smile spread across my face. Soul smirks at me.

"I'm gonna kick some _ass_, get ready!" I say. I am awesome at laser tag. I remember a year back me and Cessy creamed Culzean, Lucy and Heather.

"Good thing you're gonna be on my team"

"You better believe it!"

"Come on then" Soul said, taking my hand and leading me inside. Inside I find an arcade area near a counter where you pay and everything.

"Are you Soul Evans?" the lady at the counter asked.

"Yeah that's me"

"Your game is about to start, suit up, you guys are blue team."

"Aren't you gonna pay?" I whisper to Soul.

"I made a reservation two days ago"

"But that's when you asked me out. How did you I'd say yes?"

"I didn't. I was gonna take Blackstar if you said no. That's not as fun though because he always blows everyone's cover by running strait into the line of fire and shouting about how great he is" Soul sighs "Sometimes…"

"I know the feeling" I giggled, grabbing a vest and a gun. We get all the way inside just in time for the boring speech about safety and how you are supposed to shoot other teams and the light on the ceiling of other team bases. I already know all this.

"Hitting the chest is fifty points but the….." the boring speech dude droned on and I zoned out. I look over to see Soul doing the yawn thing. You know, when a guy 'yawns' and then 'casually' puts his arm around your shoulders. I roll my eyes at him but I don't move his arm. Instead I smile and flick him right in between his crimson eyes. He blinks, pauses, then he just smirks at me. Soon enough the speech is over and we get to go in. I smile deviously and I look over my team mates.

"Ok, so here's the plan. I'll lead everyone but five people out to attack the bases. The five that stay have to guard the four entrances with the fifth one help anyone necessary. All five of you may not leave the base and the only one that can leave their post to help anyone is the fifth person. The only time you can leave your spot is if any one infiltrates the base. That should not happen though. The rest of you will receive instructions when we reach the bases. Now, who would like to volunteer to be the guards?"

Six of them raise their hands.

"Fine then, two people who help anybody. Figure out amongst yourselves who's who, I suggest the tallest be the four who stay put and shorter guards will help them as needed. It'll be more intimidating that way." I finish with a smile. A taller boy steps forward.

"Why should we listen to you?" he says.

"Good point but one second." I say and turn to the entrance and shoot one trespasser the turn around and shoot another. I then duck, dodging a laser and shoot its shooter.

"Anymore questions?" I ask smugly. I am _really _good at laser tag. The tall kid closes his mouth and steps back into the crowd. "Good, now off to battle"

Soul smirks again and whispers in my ear "Yes sir". I stopped walking, but only for half a second. I narrow my eyes at myself. This is no time to show weakness. I have to win this for the troops. I think….

Around the corner I see the yellow base.

"Alright, I need at least ten people, five at two entrances. At the first entrance you need to attack everything randomly and the next five come in ten seconds after them then the rest of us will come in and shoot the ceiling target. Got it? Now, raise your hand if you're a great shot." four raised their hands including Soul. I nodded at them and motioned them to stand with me. "the rest of you split up into two equal groups" we ended up having eleven others so they split up into groups of five and six. The groups took their positions at the doors.

My group headed to another entrance. I slowly moved as close as I could to the entrance without being seen. I quickly moved my hand out then back. They advanced, then the others. Me, Soul and the rest of our group moved in. I shot at a few yellows who were trying to get at us then turned my attention to the ceiling light. I shot and got it on my first try. I told everyone to fall back and they did.

We ran down the hallway until we were at a safe distance. Once we were at the second base we attacked the same way except this time, Soul got the ceiling target. He smiled at me as if challenging me. I smiled back in response and shot a few more people to make up for the loss of the main target. As we headed to the last base we both knew what was going down. We were about to compete for the last target.

I look at Soul as the troops move in on the last base. We move out and I watch him out of the corner of my eye. We both aim and take the shot.

"_What_?" I say

"This sucks" Soul mutters. While we were distracted by each other another teammate took the shot. I sigh.

"I guess that means we're at a truce now huh?"

"Not exactly, I'm sure we'll find something else" he smirks at me and this time doesn't hesitate to put his arm around my shoulders.

"What? No cheesy yawn/ arm over shoulder thing?" I say in mock astonishment.

"Shut up" he mumbles with a slight blush. I giggle at him and lean closer. We get back on his motorcycle. I didn't notice it before but I realize now that I've always wanted to ride with Soul.

**Hey guys. Sorry this took **_**forever **_**but I need to tell you something. Okay, so my grades have been slipping, not below a C for any class mind you, but my parents hid my iPad as punishment. I suck at typing on a keyboard and to tell you the truth I've been procrastinating on the chapter because I **_**hate**_** my keyboard soooo much. Sorry again. But anyways I wanted to give you the heads up that why the Soul Eater characters are falling in love so easy will be explained later. Also this happy fun time won't last I promise you. Don't worry though, I'll make sure to get the relationships to a certain point before the world goes to the dogs. Another thing, if you are very religious I apologize for all the atheist people in this story. It's not that I am against religion in anyway its just that I believe in very specific things and its all very complex so I usually just tell people that I am an atheist. I cant write in the mindset of a religious person, well, I guess I could but the story would suck. I write what I know so sorry if this offends you but all of the OC characters are atheists except for Cecilia because who knows what's happening in her mind. There is a reason for that and I'll explain later. -MGN**

**I'd like to add LMary52, animefunlover23-bree and kaeliecochran to the people who I thank for following, favoriting or reviewing this story. Thank you to all those previously mentioned as well. At the last chapter of the story I'll show the complete list of every one. Reviews help me keep writing!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**Culzean's POV**

_Medusa cackled wildly. She looked down at Kid's form, all battered and bruised and smiled sadistically. She was about to strike._

"_NO KID!" I screamed and seemed to get her attention._

"_How sweet. Don't worry your little reaper boy isn't going to die, _yet_. First lets give him a bit of madness so he can join the fun, shall we?" She sneered._

"_No, please, NO!" I yell desperately. "Why are you doing this?"_

"_Why its simple really, I-" For some reason her words were muffled, she didn't seem to notice. "Ah well, come join the party Kiddo" she finished, raising the syringe of black blood to puncture him with it._

"_NO KID! NO! PLEASE! KID!" I screamed but she wouldn't stop everything seemed to be going in slow motion I closed my eyes and I felt myself being shaken by something._

"Culzean, wake up" I hear. I open my eyes to find a worried Kid in his pajamas. I can feel my face is wet from tears.

"Oh my death, you're alive" I say throwing myself at him and hugging him hard. "I thought I'd lost you"

"Its ok, I'm ok" he said, I was confused by the awkwardness in his voice but then I became fully aware of my surroundings. I was in my room, on my bed, wearing a baggy T-shirt and short shorts, with Kid, who was in a button up undershirt and boxers, and he was in very close proximity to me. I blushed three shades darker than crimson and let go of him.

He fixes up his symmetry then looks at me worriedly.

"You were screaming my name in your sleep. I thought you were in trouble. _Are _you ok?"

"Yeah, just a bad dream" I shiver just thinking about it.

"Do you want to talk about it?' he asks sitting in a more comfortable spot at a more polite distance. I shake my head. He'll get super freaked out since he's already met Medusa. "Ok" he says, not sure what to do he puts a comforting hand awkwardly on my knee. I feel a jolt like an electrical current had made its way through my body. I'm wide awake now.

"Thank you Kid"

"Don't worry about it" I sigh and decide to tell him a simplified version.

"You were tortured by a witch and she was about to-" I shake my head and continue "I was screaming for her to stop but I couldn't do anything. I was restrained somehow." Kid nods.

"It's ok. I'm here." he says over and over….

**Kid's POV**

Culzean fell asleep after a while. I pulled the covers over her sleeping form and went to leave but she grabbed my sleeve. I tried to gently shake her off but she had me in a death grip. I sighed and walked over to her.

"Culzean, are you awake?" no response. _Great._

I sit down on the floor and wait for her to let go, not wanting to wake her and let this situation get ten times more awkward.

Ten minutes passed by. I decided if she didn't let go in eight more minutes, I would wake her. She started murmuring something under her breath.

"Culzean?" I whispered.

"Kid, mmmmm" she said. The last few words sounded like that. _Weird._

"Can you let go?"

"Kid?"

"Yes?" but I didn't get an answer, she dropped my sleeve and sighed. _Ok? _I leave to go back to sleep, ready to forget this weird event.

*****Culzean's POV**

I roll over and groan. The memories come flooding back to me now. That was _so embarrassing. _I'm going to die. I vaguely remember dreaming about him afterwards. I don't know the details or why. I just know that this isn't gonna help me with getting Kid to be less distant or find out that thing about reapers. _Ugh._

I get dressed and head to the kitchen but change my mind halfway and head towards Heather's room. I really need some girl time. Even if I only get five minutes. I open the door to find Heather looking out the window, already dressed.

"Is this what you do every morning?"

"No, I just can't believe I'm actually here. You know?"

"Yeah, I feel like that everyday." we look at each other knowingly.

"Hey, Heather? I need to tell you something, but I don't want to repeat it….."

She nodded, knowing exactly what I meant and headed to the other rooms to get the posse. Once she got back Cessy, Lucy, and Payton were here. I was ready to tell my story

I told them about everything, my dream, Kid waking me. I didn't tell them about dreaming of him afterwards though… I wont until I know what it means.

"Well, we know he has a thing for you." Lucy said, as if it were clear as day.

"How do you figure?" I asked.

"He didn't leave even though he had a strong opportunity to, he asked if you wanted to talk about it, trust me, no guy really wants to hear that, any normal guy friend would have been right out of there ASAP." Payton chimed in.

"And he was worried even when it was clear that it was just a bad dream which means he cares about you" Heather added

"Also he went to the trouble to wake you up in the first place, he could have just ignored it until you stopped screaming and went back to sleep. Then when you hugged him, he didn't immediately pull away or even try to. He likes you a lot more than the average dude." Cecilia said, surprisingly deep.

"Wow, I think that's the longest insightful sentence I've ever heard you say. Well done." I teased.

"Shut up." she said automatically. There was a silence.

"So, what goes on with you guys?" I asked, breaking the short quiet that had spread over the room.

Payton told me about her first date. Lucy told me about her kinda date. To which I poked her and yelled LIRO over and over again. Hehe shipping names… Heather told me about her almost first kiss. Which lead to the story of Cessy and Blackstar. I raised my eye brows to Cessy and smiled. She gave me a look that plainly said, if-you-say-CessyStar-even-once-I-will-kill-you. I shrugged.

"Heather, your such a sap. I wasn't _that _good." Cessy changed the subject.

"That's not what your _boyfriend_ thought." Heather snapped back.'

"Do I need to tell Payton and Culzean about what you said after my and Lucy's first chorus performance, in sixth grade, when we sang with the seventh graders?" Cessy replied

"NO!" Heather screeched. Lucy snickered.

"TELL ME! I HAVE BLACKMAIL OVER YOU! SPILL IT!" I screamed. I. _Must_. Know. This.

"NO!" Heather screamed again.

"Sorry, blackmail trumps begging"

"NO!"

"the first time we preformed Lucy came down from the stage and Heather was crying, yes crying, and she said, I quote, 'Lucy, you looked so cool up there with the big kids'"

"NOOOOO! I'LL NEVER LIVE THAT DOWN!" I laughed at her.

"You are so lucky I don't have a computer with me because that would be going straight into one of my fanfics. Heather's eyes went wide.

"You wouldn't"

"OC characters are soooo fun!"

"NOO!"

**(A/N If the updates stop its because my friend murdered me for this. Just saying.)**

By the end of the conversation we decided all of our shipping names. CessyStar, Liro, Cid, Hona, and Sayton. We all agreed that Hona sounds like a name for a prostitute. Heather, being messed up, loved that. Paton's shipping name was just too funny. **(A/N sorry if this offends you, I think it's funny but I'm just special like that..)**

We went to a have another breakfast, courtesy of Kid. It was as delicious as the first and now we walk to school. I subconsciously walk near Kid. How can he always pull me towards him like a magnet? Even though it pissed me off it was one of the things I liked most about him. He looked at me. I looked at him. I almost tripped over my own feet when his beautiful eyes hit mine once again. The rest of the group chatted off to the side of me and him, so we were basically left to stare at each other. He seemed to be thinking about something. I couldn't place it…

His eyes flitted from my own and surveyed me as a whole. I still had my eyes locked on his. He sighed and walked a bit closer to me, but still keeping an appropriate distance, always careful, always polite.

"Do I have to speak first?" Kid said.

"You just did by asking so yes, I won by the way, if that was a silence contest." I smiled at him.

"Yeah, I guess you did" more silence, more staring, more thinking. Well, this conversation isn't going anywhere…

"So…" I said, trying to break the ice.

"I win this time" He says. I smile.

"Anything new with you?"

"Not really.. You?"

"Nope.." Where's Heather knocking you into someone when you need her? I settled for staring at him again, what else could I do? Symmetry, check, golden eyes that make my knees weak, check, awesome jet black hair with three white stripes going around one side only, check, outfit that is themed entirely on the stripes he hates so much, check, overall hotness, check, impulse to touch his hair to make sure he's real, ignored, impulse to pinch myself again, also ignored, impulse to completely fangirl over _everything _because it _is_ real, extremely tempting but, with great will power, ignored.

Yep, its all there. He looks me up and down again, his eyes resting at my, _wait what_? I blush and clear my throat. This _defiantly_ isn't _the most _awkward moment with a guy that I have _ever _had in my life, I mean, take last night for example.

**Kid's POV**

I look her up and down once more, admiring her figure. My eyes flit to the space below her collar bone, I wonder if she's symmetrical there…. _WAIT WHAT? _I almost slap myself for even thinking that. She blushes and clears her throat, _damnit_, she noticed. What am I supposed to say, I was just wondering if you were completely symmetrical in _every_ way. Yeah, _that_ isn't suggestive at _all. _I blush which is probably the worst thing I could do and look straight ahead, willing the school to be closer, but its not as if it can grow legs to walk closer to me. **(A/N I couldn't help it XD)**

I find myself wishing that I had held her hand last night and cuddled her close, telling her that it was going to be ok. But, of course, that would be way less romantic considering I just met her and I would have been cuddling with her, on a bed, in my boxers. I blush at the thought. When we finally reach the school I excuse my self to go to the library. I can't stand the tension any longer. I try to read my symmetry book but not even that distracts me from all the thoughts bouncing around in my head. Compared to that it feels unimportant. Wait, did _I _just think that _symmetry_ wasn't important. I need some help right now! But who should I got to? I already know the answer to that question. Ugh. He does have a knowledge on girls but then again is it really worth it to ask _him_, the most asymmetrical person _ever_, for advice?

I'm going to regret this, I just know it.

"Hey Soul, can I talk to you?" Just saying his name makes me wanna throw up. He looks at me suspiciously, my eyes flit to Culzean, looking symmetrical and beautiful as ever, _wait_ beautiful? Is she more important then symmetry? Why would I even ask myself that? Ugh I _really_ need help now. I looked to Soul and he seemed to understand. Then, right out of the blue, he punched me in the face.

"Take that reaper!" He yelled.

"You disgust me, you asymmetrical garbage" I yelled back, socking him in the stomach.

"Lets take this outside you little OCD freak" He said, slightly winking at me.

"Fine by me, you red eyed ass" We stormed out of there, since it was righ before school, no teacher supervision was needed. We got outside to a side yard were no one hangs out before school. His face softened.

"Girl troubles bro?" He asked, rubbing his stomach.

"Yeah, But first things first, you need to punch the other side." I couldn't handle another fit right now I need to deal with this. Soul sighed and punched me.

"Thank you"

"My pleasure, so let me guess, you like Culzean"

"How could you tell?"

"You came to _me_ for help and your always looking at her" He said, with the board expression I've always despised.

"Ok. Well, I knew I needed help because I started questioning the importance of symmetry in relation to her importance."

"Dude, you _really_ like her"

"I do?"

"Yes, you should just ask her out, I can tell that she likes you too, she always looks at you back and you make her blush, anyone with eyes can see that much."

"I can't"

"Its pretty easy"

"No, I mean, I literally can't."

"What?"

"Do you know how my mother died?""Yeah she was killed by a witch right?"

"That's what the press told you, my mother was a lovely person, always accepting, very kind. But the love her and my father felt was like poison to her, slowly killing her soul until the only thing left was my father but it wasn't her love for him, it was an obsession. It got worse until one day my father was talking to a female teacher and my mother saw them. It was completely innocent, just chatter about school paperwork. My mother lost it and became taken by her own madness, she killed the teacher and tried to kill my father.

I watched from the door way as the lovely mother of mine turned inhuman, I could see her bones just by looking at her skin, her hair was falling out and grayed from its original black. She was screaming about how if she couldn't have him no one could, he tried to reason with her but she would just say that he was lying. She then turned to me, four years old, innocent, what she said next scarred me. She said, no one could share his love besides her, even me. She held up her hand to shoot a deadly soul wavelength a me and my father had to take her soul to protect me, right in front of me." I finished, just recalling the event a little depletes my mood by 50%. Now I repeated the whole story. Mood down by 99%.

"Wow, Kid I'm really sorry"

"Don't be, it was years ago"

"I think you should talk to your dad, ask what it's a matter of, strength or love or something. Kid, I can tell, you really, _really_, like her so I would do whatever is in your power to get her. As long as you don't hurt her in the process, you know what I'm saying?" Soul said, completely serious now.

"Yeah…" I trail off, thinking about how nice it would be to hold Culzean, even if it wasn't symmetrical…. I NEED _HELP! _"Thanks Soul, if anyone asks a teacher broke up the fight before we could get a good go at each other" I ran off to find my father. I need to settle this _now_.

"I don't know Kiddo, there is something strange about her soul. Your mother was only a human after all. The madness was he only thing that allowed her to use her wavelength… So maybe that's good….." My dad said, his voice serious.

"Ok father"

"You have to understand, just because you may not be able to be with her in _that_ way doesn't mean that you can't get close to her."

"Alright…" I sigh, I _hate _waiting.

"I'll contact people to see if they know anything about this even if its just a myth"

"Thanks dad"

"I just want what's best for you son"

"I know…." I turn and walk out, feeling a big sense of hopelessness.

**Culzean's POV**

Morning classes were as boring as ever. Kid wasn't there to attend Stein's class. Apparently he go into a fight with idiot #2. Of course, Soul would be #1 idiot but Blackstar has just a bit more stupidity and he would kill me if he wasn't #1. I'm thinking of calling them tweedle-dee and tweedle-dumb.

I walk into Sid's class, two people are already dueling. I walk up to Kid who is leaning against the wall, deep in thought. I decided that this relationship Isn't going to go anywhere if I don't make the first move because he sure as hell won't.

"Hey Kid"

"Oh, yeah, hi" still deep in thought.

"Can you meet me after school by the main entrance to that park Patti always talks about?"

"I don't know… I have to study and…" My spirits dampened, so he doesn't _really_ like me, he's just nice. Maybe he's shy? An idea popped into my head. It was perfect.

"How about this, lets duel. If I win, you meet me there, if you win, you study. Unless your _scared_…" I taunted, Kid was not one to back down from an opportunity like this especially if his courage was questioned.

"I, well, maybe I just don't want to hurt you"

"You didn't seem to have a problem with that when you were battling Cessy. The only time it came up is when you spited her"

"Are you sure that you wanna pick a fight with a grim reaper?"

"You are _so_ on symmetry boy" I smiled.

Lucy walked in shortly afterwards with Maka, followed by Cecilia and the Thompson sisters.

"Ready?" I said.

"Always"

"Hey Lucy! Death Jr. over here is gonna fight us!" I said as she got closer.

"Liz, Patti, we're going to kick some ass today, right?" Kid called his weapons.

"Right!" the responded in unison. The fight before us ended and Sid was picking volunteers. I raised my hand and Kid raised his. Sid looked at us, seeming to get that if he didn't pick us he would never here the end of it.

"Alright, come up you five." He said gesturing to us. I smiled and transformed.

"Don't hold back" I told Lucy in a metallic voice.

"Not today, Kiddo's going down" She replied, I knew she was going to give this her all. Liz and Patti turned as well and the fight was on. Kid started by jumping and attacking from above, which Lucy countered by shooting a non-lethal bullet, quite similar to his own at him. We both were blown back from the blast. Now it was our turn, Lucy threw me into the air and did multiple handstand flips in a row, making it hard for Kid to shoot her, she then caught me and gave him a blast.

"Where did you learn _that_?" I asked. She shrugs.

"I saw it in a movie once" Suddenly I'm glad we had all those movie nights last year. The smoke cleared and Kid shot at us, Lucy was hit but she quickly regained her composure. We al came at each other from opposite side of the room, preparing our Soul resonances as we jumped threw the air to meet in the middle.

"I can't believe it"

"I know"

"We blew up the class room"

"Did you see Sid's face?"

"Yeah that was pretty funny, I still can't believe you won." I gave him a small, sarcastic curtsy as we walked around aimlessly in the park.

"Next time I'll go easy on you"

"Not a chance" I laughed at him. The park was almost empty since it took Kid forever to make sure everything was symmetrical before he left. I didn't mind though. It was actually kinda cute.

"To tell you the truth I only got you because I messed up my symmetry on purpose and then morphed. Before going back again to totally kick your ass"

"Hey, the beauty of your symmetry being undone was terrible!"

"Whatever you say Kid"

"I mean, it was completely ruined, I couldn't stand you being imperfect because I know how perfect you are and-"

"Whoa, Kid I just rolled up one sleeve."

"Yeah, well"

"You think I'm perfect?" He blushed.

"Absolutely, perfectly perfect in every way" I got closer to him, closer, closer…. I tilted my head and…. Kid pushed me away. _WHAT THE HELL?! _

"I can't, I'm sorry"

"Explain" I said, really trying to keep my cool. Kid told me the story about his mom and how she died.

"Oh… Kid I'm really sorry, you were so young. That's not fair to anyone." I said.

"Its fine, It's fine"

"No its _not_ fine. Its _terrible_, can I tell you something? It sucks and the pain will never go away, anyone who says differently is kidding themselves. Believe me when I say that I'm truly and deeply sorry, I could never truly understand what your going through and I don't wish to, but I am sorry." He pauses for a moment.

"Do you see why I can't? If I do and you fall in love with me, you'll get hurt, I would never forgive myself if I did _that _to you"

"Kid, I'm already too far gone, I'll always be in love with you now, you can't stop it." I hugged him close to me. "I'll never let this go" **(A/N HA! Titanic!)**

He smiled at me and said jokingly "Well, _now_ I'm going to hell"

"I'll be burning right there with you" I teased back. There was a silence as the truth of those words sank in. Back home, one of the only things I wanted was a normal boyfriend. But to tell you the truth, right now I don't give a crap.

**Hey guys. That was the 'reaper thing' if you couldn't tell. TIME TO SPILL THOSE PESKY BEANS! I based all of the characters off of me and my friends, I just changed the names. So yeah, I'm Culzean. It means 'strength' in Gaelic. I figured I'd name her that because, lets face it, SHES A FREAKING AK47! So my friends actually do that stuff, we all have anime crushes on a different Soul Eater character so yeah, that's were it comes from. I've been looking at the traffic chart and this story has gotten views in a bunch of different parts of the world. I'm so happy, I feel so loved! Just to give you an idea of all the places this story has been read in I'll list it for you! I'M SO FREAKING HAPPY RIGHT NOW YOU HAVE NO IDEA!**

**(I'm going by visitors to the story not by views)**

**178 in the USA**

**10 in the Netherlands **

**4 in the UK**

**1 in Germany **

**4 in Australia**

**1 in France**

**2 in Canada**

**2 in the Philippines**

**2 in Puerto Rico **

**1 in the UAE (United Arab Emirates)**

**1 Brazil**

**1 El Salvador**

**1 Finland**

**And that's only this month so, YAY! Are any of the four of you in the UK from Scotland? Because that's awesome! I'm half Scottish, half Italian. I don't seem to get any views from Italy but that's because they all speak Italian. Anywho, please review, I really enjoy reading what you have to say. MGN OUT!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N I was not murdered by my friend. I just was working on another story and I was pretty busy this week. So don't hate me please! I will never give up on this story! Just so you know when I write in Lucy or Cessy or Heather's POV I am toning down their thoughts big time. In order to keep this story rated T…**

Chapter 10

**Lucy's POV**

It's been two days since we kicked Kid's ass. I'm still super happy about it, but we have to help out a bit with the reconstruction of the classroom that we destroyed. It was totally worth it. I smile as I think of the look on Sid's face and how everyone was covered in soot and ash. _Priceless._

Today I drag Culzean to the missions board. I really want a mission, not just that, I mean I really, _really_, _REALLY_ want a mission _NOW_! Our required recovery time from the last soul resonance we did was over and I was itching to get back out there. I wanted to Just go with Culzean but someone has to supervise us so Maka's coming with Soul. I'm just glad Blackstar isn't coming, he's nice but he screws up every mission he has, poor Tsubaki, I don't think anyone else could deal with being that idiot's weapon.

Culzean was telling me something about how we shouldn't go on a long mission and it shouldn't be too ridiculously hard so that we don't die. It was annoying, I would never say that to her but I need to shut her up so I can concentrate on choosing a mission.

"Hey Culzean, you know how Kid has three stripes in his hair?" I say.

"Yeah, so?"

I whisper into her ear. Her eyes widen and she blushes as red as a tomato.

**(A/N my friend said this to me, she scarred me for life…..)**

"I bet you know if that's true or not" I say

"NO WAY IN _HELL_ DO I KNOW SOMETHING LIKE _THAT_!" she screams, a few people actually look up but then continue with their regular lives. I giggle at her. I can always freak her out like that.

I eventually pick a mission involving a few kishens in an area just outside of Death City.

After Culzean gets over that thing I said earlier she is striding beside me on our way out of Death City. Then Culzean takes a sudden turn away from our destination.

"Where are you going? The mission's that way!" I say.

"I know" She says bluntly, cheerfully skipping down the road. That's when I know that she's up to something.

I follow her to a motorcycle rental place. She pulls out a shit load of money to pay for an awesome red bike. I smile, she always knows how to travel in style. We leave pushing the bike to the meeting place we set up with Soul and Maka.

"So, how'd you get that much money?" I ask Culzean on the way.

"Uh… No where…" She says, blushing again.

"_Culzean! _Come on where'd you get it?"

"I just, you know, around"

"BLACKMAIL!"

"_What? _NO! _Fine! _Kid sorta gave it too me…. He was worried about the mission and everything…. I told him not to but he was very, uh… persuasive….." She blushes.

"Persuasive how?" I ask, you can't just say suggestive stuff like that around me. I have an extremely active imagination.

"His goddamn perfect eyes…" Culzean mumbles. I look up to see Maka and Soul already there.

"Hey guys" I say picking up speed and catching up to them, Culzean trailing behind me.

"Hey Lucy! What's going on Culzean? You're a bit flushed." Maka says.

"Its nothing" Culzean mutters glaring at me.

"That's cool, should we get going? I'm starving for a kishens egg dinner!" Soul says

"Soul, you only get to interfere if they need help!" Maka scolds him.

"We probably wont need any help thanks. Anyways _I'm_ gonna take that soul!" Culzean says, bouncing up and down in excitement. Soul just shrugs.

"That's cool" Is all he says.

"So, you guys have a motorcycle?" Maka asks.

"It's a rental" I say.

"Then it's a good thing I brought mine!" Soul exclaims. Maka sighs.

"He insists on carting it around everywhere even if we wont be able to use it, he says it makes him 'cooler'" Maka explains "This is probably one of the only times where we don't have to call Blackstar to 'surpass god at taking the bike back to our garage'. Congratulations Soul"

Me and Culzean laugh at them. Soon after we start riding to kick some kishens ass.

**(A/N that was terrible….. I can't write in Lucy's POV without making this rated M…. UUUUUUUGGGGGGG it felt so wrong to write like that I just had to stop!)**

**Culzean's POV**

**(A/N much better)**

The landscape changes to a sort of desert like area as I drive my motorcycle out of the boundaries of Death City. I see Maka tense which tells me the kishens is near. My guard goes on overdrive and I wait for it to show its ugly face.

"Stop here" Lucy says with a certainty that I would have to be insane to question. I stop and kick up the stand. We all get off our bikes and I transform, the dust of the dry ground settle on my metallic surface. I look up at Lucy, she smiles, they're here.

**A/N SORRY! I made you wait soooo long! I'm a terrible person. I'm going to try to update again today sorry for the extremely short chapter! ~ MGN!**


	11. Chapter 11

**(A/N I am a terrible author, I uploaded the wrong chapter one when I was trying to update this story's chapter one and get rid of mistakes. I FAILED! If you are new to this story please go back and read real chapter one….. SORRY! If you were wondering that chapter one was from my story many worlds so yeah it had nothing to do with this one.) {Beta says: She doesn't own Soul Eater!}**

Chapter 11

_Culzean_

The kishen advanced on us, drawing in closer and closer. Maka and Soul stayed behind as they were instructed, driving away slightly so they would not interfere. They were to stay out of this unless we needed help, that was our mission. We started shooting the exploding bullets at them, killing one, two, three… Then they all just stopped, the kishen pulled back a bit. Nausea washed over me.

"Keep your guard up," I warned Lucy in a metallic voice.

"But they're not supposed to do that. They don't have sense enough to retreat, unless…" Lucy started only to be cut off by all four remaining kishen attacking at once, as if they had a completely different mindset.

"Lucy? Unless _what_?" I asked as we fought harder to keep our ground.

"Unless someone is controlling them" She said with a frown. We both knew what that meant. A witch. I watched as my bullets were deflected by a sort of purple and black shield. My vision started to go blurry and I could hardly make out the shapes sticking out of the shields. That's when I realize the familiarity of all this, the shapes, are arrows.

The kishen attacks grew harder to stop, my vision receded. I could tell Lucy was having the same problem. I tried to make out where all the kishen were in the blurry mess that had become my world, my ears filled with hissing. A few blurry masses were in front of my meister, I couldn't concentrate. One, two, three. A chill finds its way down my spine, there are only three kishen in front of us. I phase and push Lucy to the ground, shielding her with my body. I am vaguely aware of the forth kishen's attack hitting my leg and of the two purple snakes slithering towards us. Everything was happening to fast.

All I heard after that is hissing and the revving of a motor cycle before my world turned black. Red hot pain enveloped my body as if needles were jabbing into my spine. Stinging faded into nothingness, and I was guessing the same was for Lucy, too.

* * *

_**SERIOUSLY! **_I'm just prone to near death experiences, I have a problem. I was floating around in the fucking blackness _again_! Well, this time was different. Now there was _another _tunnel but that one was red with a black and purple snake around the entrance. Just looking at it gave me a headache. There were kishen eyes in there too. I knew immediately that I did _not_ want to take that tunnel.

I looked down at my feet to avoid looking at my troublesome options for the time being. A snake was wrapped menacingly around one of my legs. Medusa's snake. I drew in a breath to let out a scream but I realized I was not alone. I turned to see Lucy staring in awe at the tunnels. She had her own personal snake as well.

"Maybe you have to be near death to come here." She said to me, like we were doing a school project. I smile at her, Lucy is really good with weird.

"That's just me." I say sarcastically "Little miss near death experience."

She whipped around to look at me and smiled deviously. That's when I know I said something wrong.

"Which death and what experience?"

I blushed, taking in the hidden meaning behind her words "Shut up." I said, "You know what I meant!"

"I know, I just like to see you blush like an idiot." Lucy giggled.

"You wouldn't be the first….."

_Flashback_

"_Don't be so worried about me" I said to Kid. I just told him about my mission and of course he's freaking out._

"_What if something bad happens like before? I can't stand almost losing you again Culzean I just can't!" Kid sighed._

"_It'll be okay, I'll have Soul and Maka with me, I'll be fine." I waved my hand in the air to dismiss his ludicrous worrying._

"_Promise me you wont use soul resonance."_

"_But-"_

"Please._" He looked at me with such intensity that I couldn't say no._

"_Alright " I said in defeat. _

"_Good, I also want you to take this, don't you try to spare any of it. If you feel it could make the mission easier you use it, ok?" Kid asked as he handed me an envelope. I opened to find a thick stack of money inside._

"_I can't accept this." I said as soon as I know what it is. I frown when think how he got this, how hard he may have worked. I've always hated it when people spent money. My eyes bulged at the sheer amount inside as I leafed through them._

"_Culzean, my father said I couldn't come with you because I'm too emotionally compromised. He thinks it might impair your learning experience. I need to do _something_. Take it, I beg of you, just _please take it._" The intensity in his eyes was back. They were brimming with all his emotion, my heart did a little flop; I cursed it for being so annoyingly bipolar._

_Love for me, resentment at not being able to protect me as well as he'd like, pleading me to let him do this one thing, worry that something might happen and all the while his eyes also searched mine._

"_Kid-" I started but he griped my shoulders with another deep pleading look._

"_Please."_

"_Ok." I said, placing the envelope in my inside jacket pocket._

"_Thank you." Kid whispered and hugged me. I sighed and breathed in his comforting sent. It's a blend of soft pine, fresh towels and something I can't exactly place. Maybe something baking in the oven. I know that it sound gross but somehow it all works. It's an intoxication. Addicting in more ways than one. Like that one breath could draw troubles right out of your very soul._

"_I've got to go, me and Lucy are picking the mission today." I said, he released me and kissed both my cheeks. I felt my face heat up all the way to my ears and to the tip of my nose._

"_Just in case." He said. I smiled at him._

"_I should do this more often!" I joked, Kid smiled back._

"_I like making you blush."_

"_Yeah well," I mumble, looking at my feet. How come he's so gorgeous?! What's with that?!_

"_Be careful." He says seriousness back in full throttle. Maybe _he_ was the bipolar one..._

"_Don't worry, nothing will happen..." I gave him one more smile._

I totally jinxed it.

**A/N Before you hate Lord Death forever remember that the mission was a test of how good Lucy and Culzean could handle themselves after injury. He was simply worried that if Kid went with them he would interfere too soon. Also I've given you a big hint about why they're here SO USE IT WISELY! I'm a terribly lazy author so please don't hate me for being so despicably lazy! A special thanks to my beta for making this chapter just a bit more dramatic!**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

_Heather_

Me and my two meisters were _finally_ allowed to go out on a mission. I was so happy I could barely breathe. Even more, it was also to test my abilities. Lord Death wanted to experiment with distance and pressure and stuff. To tell you the truth I wasn't really listening. I was a little preoccupied with the fact that Blackstar was supervising me and Cecilia. Does Lord Death really think that's such a good idea? I mean they looked like they'd explode at the mentioning of them working together, but now Blackstar was Cessy's _supervisor. _She was going to _kill _him. I swear I don't understand Lord Death sometimes… Yet who does?

And you'll never guess who's looking after me and Payton. That's right, Mr. Lovesick Puppy. He better not be losing his edge.

"So let me get this straight, I'm her babysitter?" Blackstar asked for the thousandth time, laughing annoyingly. Cessy's eye twitched and she dug her nails into her palms, her eyes narrowed in concentration. She was keeping herself from killing him off with sheer will power. I was really proud of her.

"If you listened and you weren't such a _stupid bitch_ you would realize that you are supposed to step in if something happens to Heather. So shut your fucking trap, understand, you little shit?" Cessy spat through clenched teeth. I think that might have been her longest insult for Blackstar, _ever_. Believe it or not I've heard worse from her. _Way _worse.

"What's that, the little girl has something to say to her superior?" Blackstar sneered.

"I'M GONNA _KILL_ YOU! YOU LITTLE_ FUCKER_!" Cecilia screamed and threw herself at Blackstar, closing her hands around his throat, only for a second before Blackstar forced her hands away and pinned her to the ground, never losing his smile.

"Are you done?" He asked with mock impatience.

"Not yet!" Cessy yelled before flipping him over and kicking him in the gut. Blackstar was about to go at her again but Soul dragged him away just in time, Payton did the same for Cessy. Oh the saints, they saved two young lives, I tell you.

"NO! LET ME KILL HIM! COME _ON_ PAYTON!" Cecilia squealed in protest at the same time Blackstar yelled "NO FAIR DUDE! JUST LET ME AT HER! SHE DESERVES IT!"

"Shut up and get along with Blackstar or I'll have Culzean blackmail you!" Payton said, trying to control the wild blonde teen. Cecilia went pale at the mention of Culzean's blackmail.

"She wouldn't do that..." Cessy said unconvincingly.

"Oh yeah? I'll offer her chocolate!" Payton threatened, smiling. We all knew how much Culzean liked sugar.

"What kind?" Cessy asked. She stopped struggling and paled yet again.

"Milk chocolate _drowning_ in caramel _and _marshmallow syrup... sprinkled with toffee _and _with a _king_ size cookies and cream Hershey bar on the side..." Payton drawled smugly. Cessy's shoulders slumped in defeat at the mention of Culzean's all time favorite candy combination.

**(A/N IF anyone is willing to make this for me I will be in your eternal service and love you FOREVER! {Beta says: I'LL MAKE YOU ONE FRIENDD~~~~!}LUV YA!)**

"Blackstar, I _will_ tell her about... _that one time._.." Soul said, smirking.

"NO! NOT _THAT_ ONE TIME!" BlackStar shouted in complete panic. "YOU PROMISED NEVER TO SPEAK OF IT AGAIN!" He looked near tears.

"I was crossing my fingers dude," Soul confessed with an impish shrug.

"FINE! FINE! JUST _NEVER __**EVER **_TELL HER! **_EVER!" _**Blackstar screamed. Geez, what happened, I've never seen him that freaked out.

"I wont, just chill!" Soul said, crossing his fingers behind his back. Blackstar calmed down and didn't seem to notice. I smiled. I have _GOT_ to know this. But I'll save that for another time. Right now I'm gonna go kick some ass. Apparently there were some Kishen outside of Death City that need at good spoonful of HEATHER BOMB! My smile grew wider as I think of how awesome it was going to be to show those suckers who's boss! Twice! At the same time!

Yeah, I'm just that freaking awesome! Lord Death interrupted me reveling in my glory.

"Anyways, go out there and try your best!" Lord Death said cheerily.

* * *

So far so good. Both my friends were in opposite sides of the outskirts of Death City. I was fine and surprised that I had made it this far. Lover boy was fine but he was ticking me off. He kept a constant expression of worry the _whole_ time. Culzean didn't officially tell me that anything was going on, but it was pretty fucking obvious.

Blackstar and Cessy were silent the whole way there. When we finally get there, Blackstar said to yell if we need him because "he'll be doing godly things" close by. I rolled my eyes at Blackstar, he totally had a thing for Cessy. JUST ADMIT IT!

When Payton and I got there, Kid summoned his skateboard and moved to watch the battle from above. Rich kids.

* * *

The Kishen closed in around Cessy and Payton. The fight was on. Payton swung at them killing off two, three. A mantra of attacks progressed.

Cessy hacked up three kishen maniacally. They all simultaneously backed off.

I look up at my meisters, who were just as confused as I was. They then attacked together using a whole different technique. My vision went blurry

and I couldn't hear very well. My meisters started to sway and lose their footing. The whole thing made me want to throw up.

Cessy was in real trouble and I knew it. She couldn't sense souls like Payton could.

"Cessy, you need to call Blackstar!" I said.

"NO. FUCKING. WAY." Cecilia replied stubbornly as she swung me around blindly.

"Cessy, call him or_ I_ will!"

"NO!" She screamed. I sucked in a breath to yell for Blackstar but I noticed a Kishen advancing behind her with purple arrows at the ready. That very second was when it hit me. If I didn't save her, she'd die. I'd _have_ to.

Now.

I phased and I prayed that I'd end up in front of Cessy. I shut my eyes tight and opened them. I could still see Payton's fight, but yet I shielded Cessy with my human body. I looked down at myself to find that I was levitating over Cessy, completely protecting her. But something was strange. I somehow created a bubble around me and Cessy like a force field. But different. Like a giant flame.

I smiled and wondered how the hell I did that. I was overcome with joy, but then the Kishen's arrow hit the flame and I blacked out. Hearing nothing but hissing and my meisters screaming my name.

**A/N I am soooo upset! My friend went camping and I wanted to get this chapter out before she got back because she didn't have any wifi! So she couldn't read it. I even made her take my cell phone (since she doesn't have one) so I could call her and rub it in her face. Why you ask, because she would do the same for me. Anyways I wanted to tell you, remember a few chapters ago when Culzean dreamed of Kid after she had the weird dream? Yeah I have no idea why I did that… So basically it was a pointless addition to my story. Sorry! Also there is a big CessyStar moment in the next chapter, if I decide to get to it within the chapter. But it shall come nevertheless. Thank you to all my readers and to:**

**Yuki vs. Kazuma vs. Kaoru, kirbylovespie, KensieLane2559, and secretimelady for reviewing favoriting and following my story. I loves you all! -MGN**

**{Beta: She doesn't own Soul eater, and all that jazz!} (Yeah well they all know that)**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 (dun dun dun (13))

_Blackstar_

"HEATHER!" I heard. The chilling scream pierced the air and I lifted my head. I knew that voice. It was Cecilia's. My throat was suddenly in a vice-grip, but I shook the feeling away.

"Damn stupid baka! I told her to call me." I muttered and cursed under my breath. I started running to the spot we left them, but by the time I got there she and Heather were lying on the ground with their eyes rolled back and their bodies limp. They looked dead. They... looked dead.

"Blackstar-" Tsubaki started with sympathy in her voice.

"Cecilia_ is_ alive Tsubaki. She's better than this. She'll make it. After all, she had enough guts to challenge the great Blackstar. Cessy can do this" I said,conviction strong in my voice. I didn't need her pity. Cecilia was alive. Tsubaki looked at me with shock, then I realized that I never called her Cessy before. I don't know why I did that time. It didn't matter anyways.

I scooped Cecil- _Cessy_ into my arms.

"She needs to go to Nygus," I said to my even more confused partner. I start running at full speed to Death City, not even checking to see if Tsubaki could handle carrying that Heather girl. Cecilia needed to survive. I uh, need a good sparring partner and since she really wants to fight me I guess I'll make do…

* * *

_Payton_

All I really saw was black. It was all too familiar. I knew the place from somewhere. I knew I did... I then saw tunnels and all my friends except-

"Where's Heather?" I asked. They all looked at me and frowned. They didn't know. When I was fighting back there... she just disappeared in a glow of light that was suddenly extinguished. My heart sunk and I hoped that Heather was all right. Cessy put her hand on my shoulder. I looked to her, she was just as worried as I was, she's Heather's meister too. Not only that but we're all her friends. I realized with a frown I was just being selfish.

I busied myself with examining the tunnels. One was made of multiple colors, all blurred together. I leaned forward to get a closer look when I heard an explosion behind me that rippled through the dark and blew me into the tunnel. I saw Heather emerge from a flame before everything became too bright to watch.

* * *

I became conscious in Death the Kid's arms on my way back to Death City. I instantly freaked out. What else would I have done? I mean, really...

"We have to go back! Heather came! She's still there! All of them are there! Quick, knock me out! I need to go get them!" I screamed frantically, thrashing around in Kid's arms. I needed to find them again. _What if they're there forever!_

"What? You need to get to the hospital." Kid said.

"But they are still back there! In the black! Culzean, Heather, Cessy, Lucy all of them!" I screamed. I knew to him I sounded like I totally lost it, but I didn't care. I repeatedly hit his chest and squirmed around again. He flinched at the mention of Culzean.

"What black?" He said, gritting his teeth.

* * *

_Culzean_

I blinked up at the ceiling. I was in the hospital... _again_. I looked around to see that my room was shared with the twins. Cessy was already awake. The door opened suddenly and I closed my eyes. I pretended to be unconscious... because, well, I saw a glimpse of a shoe in the doorway. It was Blackstar.

"Hey, you got a minute?" He asked, confirming my suspicion.

"Why?" Cessy snapped. I heard the door close.

"Why didn't you call?"

"I had the situation under control I didn't need your help!" She refused solemnly

"Oh yeah? Then why were you _and _your weapon passed out?"

"It was just a little bump in the road," Cessy insisted again.

"You would have died if I didn't find you!" Blackstar sounded pissed.

"I CAN SURPASS GOD IF I WANT TO SO JUST SHUT UP! I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP!"

"Sorry for caring..." Blackstar said quietly, there was a slight silence, and then the sound of heavy gulping.

"Is that all?" Cecilia sounded calmer too.

"No, just don't die on me again or I'll kill you!"

"Why do _you_ care?" Cecilia asked incredulously. I wanted to yell at her. HE LIKES HER! ITS SO FREAKING OBVIOUS! She was so _dense!_ There was another silence.

"Fine then, what if I did this?" Cessy asked, finally. I heard her open a window.

"What are you _doing_, you little baka?" He sounded a little shocked, a little rattled, and a bit angry. I couldn't tell which, so I continued to listen.

"One foot, two feet~!" Cessy sang, then I realized what she was doing. She was sitting on the window's ledge.

"NO! Don't do it! Please, I just, I… I THINK YOU'RE A STAR OF A GIRL ALRIGHT!?" I held in a chuckle.

"Wha- argh" Cecilia starts but then moaned in agony. I felt it too, the snake. I bit the inside of my cheek to keep from crying out. I couldn't help but breath a lot heavier though.

"Cessy? NO!" Blackstar shouted. I cracked open my eyes to see Cessy falling out the window. My eyes widened but closed again when I saw Blackstar pulling her in.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I think so… So, I'm a star?"

"Don't let it go to your head, ok you stupid whore?"

"Fine shithead."

I heard footsteps, then a door creaking open.

"Hey Blackstar? Thanks, you know for helping me." She hastily added, "Even though I didn't need it."

"Anytime!" and with that the door closed. Five, four, three, two, one.

"OH. MY. CESSYSTAR!" I squealed. Cessy whipped around and glared daggers at me.

"HOW DARE YOU SPY ON YOUR PRINCESS!" she yelled.

"That. Was. ADORABLE!" Lucy screamed.

"YOU'RE AWAKE TOO?!"

I jumped up out of bed and so did Lucy. We smiled and started chanting CessyStar over and over.

"Shut up!"

"Ces-i-Star! Ces-i-Star! Ces-i-Star! Ces-i-Star! Ces-i-Star!"

"SHUT UP!"

"ADMIT IT~! YOU LOOOOOOOVE HIM~!" I crooned in the most annoying voice I could muster.

"I don't!"

"CESSY AND BLACKSTAR SITTING IN A TREE K-I-S-S-I-N-G~!" Lucy sung.

"SHUT UP!" "ADMIT IT OR I'LL WRITE ALL OVER YOUR DESK!" I said. Cecilia is an extreme clean freak when it comes to school desks... Just so you know. She's a bit OCD.

"I'LL ERASE IT!" "IN PEN!"

"I'LL WASH IT!" She countered lamely.

"SHARPIE!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"ADMIT IT!" "FINE! I _kinda... maybe.. sorta... _like Blackstar, a _bit_" Cessy said in defeat.

"YOU. LIIIIIKE. HIM." Lucy squealed.

"Yeah, yeah whatever." She huffed and crossed her arms over her chest.

**A/N Hey guys! I am REALLY happy about this CessyStar moment. YAY SHIPPAGE! Anywhore, What do you guys think? I wanna know!**

**Kid: Symmetry is key**

**Blackstar: I don't like her….. I just….**

**Soul: LOVE her!**

**Blackstar: Not cool**

**Maka: Is anyone gonna preview the next chapter in any of the authors notes?! Its driving me insane!**

**Kid: In the next chapter of When Worlds Collide Chapter 14 A delay, I finally return from my supervising mission and search for Culzean in hopes of checking up on her.**

**Maka: Watch it or I'll take your soul!**

**MGN: PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Maka: No fair! I was supposed to have the last line**

**MGN: TOO BAD!**

**{I GET THE LAST LINE! AHAHAHAHA BETA SAYS SHE DOESN'T OWN SOUL EATER! DISCLAIMER AND ALL THAT CRAP-AGE}**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

_Culzean_

Cessy was let out of the hospital sooner than Lucy and I. Heather was still there but in a different room, I was worried about Payton though. I hadn't seen her since she slipped into the Soul Eater tunnel. The door opened and Cecilia walked in.

"Hey Lucky." I said.

"CESSYSTAR!" Lucy screamed and Cessy pulled her bed curtains closed and hooked them from the outside.

"Hey Culzean, annoying twin. Anything interesting happen while I was gone?" Cessy said and pulled up a visitor chair to sit on, Stein style.

"You were gone for 2 hours..." I shot her an incredulous look. What could have happened to two bed ridden patients in a hospital room in _2 hours_?

"So?"

"Nothing yet." I sighed.

"What about you?" Lucy said, pulling the curtain back and peeking her face through, "Have you made out with Blackstar yet?" Without even looking, Cessy grabbed the curtain and pulled it back again.

"NO! Anyways I was just checking in to say that Kid was spotted coming into Death City with Payton. So yeah, he should be here in five, four, three, two-" Cecilia pointed towards the door and a split second later, it busted open to show an asymmetrical boy with three white stripes in his hair.

His jacket was off-center... probably from running around or something. Whoever this guy was he looked exactly like Kid.

"I'll leave you two _alone._" Cessy said with a suggestive wink, making her way towards the door before I could stop her. There was a silence as the door shut with a thud. Kid glanced at the curtained bed.

"Is she awake?" He asked. I shrugged in the most symmetrical way I could. He walked over to lift the curtain aside. All I saw is the sleeping form of Lucy. Little. Lying. Bitch. I glared at her... but I wouldn't be able to talk to Kid if she was "awake" so I keep my mouth shut.

"Uh, Kid your jacket…."

He looked down and fixed his jacket without any fits of any kind.

"Culzean, tell me honestly, what happened?" He said, his eyes well up with worry and anticipation. I just wanted to hug him so badly.

"Well, we were fighting kishen... and all was going smoothly. Then they attacked as if they were one... We think a witch was controlling them but we cant be sure." I looked at him to see his reaction, but seeing none, I moved on. "All I know is that my bullets were stopped by a force field of arrows and then my vision started going blurry."

Kid looked at me for a long hard moment.

"Of all the people in the world, my girl has to be the one who is prone to comas..." He called me his girl. He called me _his girl_. **_HE CALLED ME HIS GIRL! _**I smiled and the felt heat rise to my cheeks. Was it just me, or was the room turning into an oven?

"Come here!" I said, motioning him over to my bedside. Kid obediently complied. I sat up and hugged him. I felt as though even if I died next time something happened, which it probably will, I would remember this moment. I didn't know how, but his embrace was so warm despite what you would think a reaper would be like. He pulled back and stared at my mouth. This is it. Kid leans closer to me and smiles. I close my eyes and his lips brush my nose.

My eyes snapped open. He laughed at me, apparently psyching me out on my first kiss was hilarious. I flicked him on only one side of his head. His smile disappeared.

"Now you have to flick the other side!"

"Nope~" I sang.

"But, please, Culzean, if you don't I'll be trash. You can just put me by the curb on garbage day!"

I couldn't really stay mad at him for long, especially when he freaked out like that. It was soooo adorable. I flicked him on the other side and he calmed down.

"Would it be wrong to make you promise not to do that to me again?" Kid asked.

"No, not wrong, just completely jinx-able" I said. He shook his head at me. "Hey, come back here!"

Kid submitted. I looked at him good and hard for a moment trying to read his eyes. But I just got lost in the gold. So I kissed him on both cheeks. "I never got to say thanks properly for what you did back there..." I smiled. So did Kid. _Reapers_. Just when you think you have them figured out.

I scooted over and patted the spot next to mine. Kid sat and I leaned my head against his shoulder. I found myself wishing I could stay like that forever. He snaked his arm around my shoulders. Ok that's it, I'm _never_ leaving.

We sat like that for a few moments and I looked around the room, trying to memorize every detail of this moment. Movement caught my eye and I saw Lucy's hands push through a crack in the curtains. I glanced up at Kid, he didn't seem to notice. Lucy pointed her index finger into her other hand that was cupped around it. She then pointed at me and gave me a thumbs up. I glared at her. Dirty child, I swear...

"Something wrong?" Kid asked with sincerity blazing in his golden orbs. I swore that I heard muffled laughter.

"No, its nothing."

"If something's wrong you can tell me, you know."

"I know." I said, looking up at him and pecking him on the nose. "I just feel like everything is a little too perfect."

"So you _want_ something _else_ to happen?"

"No I just feel like something will happen. I feel this is the bit of peace we get before it all goes to hell. Maybe I just read too many books."

Kid pulled me closer in response, grabbing one of my hands. I buried my face in his jacket, inhaling his heavenly scent.

* * *

As soon as the door closed I turned towards the curtains and ripped them back.

"WHAT THE HELL!" I screamed at Lucy.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Your, haha, face, haha, priceless!" Lucy squealed through giggles.

"Wait till I find Hiro..."

"NOOOOO!"

"Your face!" I said smiling. Cessy burst through the door.

"That. Was. So. _Cute_!" She said. I face palmed. This is just _great_.

**A/N HEY! I felt I needed to write that chapter. I really love all the support that this story is getting despite my awful laziness! THANKYOU! It was just my birthday yesterday! I'm so happy. What do I want for my birthday? Well I'm glad I'm pretending you asked. I really would like some reviews! Thank you all!**

**Soul: you're unusually cheerful**

**Maka: Its was just her birthday idiot**

**Soul: really? I wasn't listening.**

**Maka: Of course not**

**Soul: in the next chapter of When Worlds Collide chapter 15: Its about to get ugly, the short peace ends and an old friend appears?**

**Maka: read it or I'll take your soul!**

**MGN: don't forget to review!**

**Maka: You stole my thunder AGAIN!**

**MGN: Sorry! Say it again!**

**Maka: Read it or-**

**Kid: Symmetry is perfection**

**Maka: COME ON!**

**{BETA: She doesn't own Soul Eater. Disclaimer Disclaimer, blah blah blah. (She never remembers this, does she?) HAPPY BDAY CULZEAN! I DIDN'T GIVE YOU A BIG ENOUGH HUG YESTERDAY! HUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGG All you reviewers better send your virtual hugs over, too, or I'll rip you into tiny shreds and feed you to my demonic cat!}(YAY! HUGS!)**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

_Culzean_

_I stand before the brink of war with the slight breeze blowing back my messy hair. The sun shines on the horizon, burning the image into my eyes when I stare. Heather's message remains crumpled up in my sweaty hand. I open my fist to show the charred bent piece of paper once more. "They're coming",_

_"Culzean I," Lucy starts, her voice breaking,"I just wanted to say you know if-"_

_"Stop it. We are both getting out of this alive," I say._

_I don't need to say goodbye, not yet. I look to see the menacing shadow outlines of my enemies. Heather was right_

_They're here._

* * *

I woke up in a cold sweat. That has happened a lot as of late. The same dream over and over. If it wasn't that one it's the one about Kid.

I hated that dream. It has only been a few days since I got back from the hospital. Things were normal and quiet.

Too quiet.

Heather and the others were let go too, so it was all peaceful. Something was going to happen.

I could feel it.

* * *

I was running. I usually didn't run on the weekends. I never enjoyed it that much. But never-the-less, my sneakers slapped against the pavement dully.

The morning air nicked my cheeks as I picked up speed. The trees became a blur of green and brown, and I skidded to a stop when I finally realized that I had no idea where I was going. Or where I am now. I looked around.

On my left: a tree.

On my right: a tree

In front of me: oh look! Another tree.

I'll give you three guesses what was behind me...

That's right, Medusa. You thought it was a tree didn't you?

"Hello Medusa," I said without looking behind me. I didn't have to. Her malicious air was suffocating.

"Hello Culzean, I would like to make a proposition to you," she said in her darkly calm voice.

"Let me guess, I'm not going to like it but if I don't cooperate you'll kill me or my loved ones...right?" I sighed and turned around. "So what despicable thing must I do, you little fuck?"

She didn't answer, she just looked at me and smiled slightly, her head tilted to one side.

"What, are you confused? How could I know so much about your plans? Well i'm afraid I can't tell you that." I said with a mock frown.

"Interesting..." Medusa's smile grew wider as she studied me.

"Which is what you say when you don't know what to say..."

"Would you like to see your parents again?"

"W-what?" I stuttered. Her question caught me off guard, to tell the truth. I wasn't liking where our 'conversation' was heading.

**A/N Hey guys, the chapters are going to be a bit shorter from now at least for a while. My computer is unavailable to me and will be for a while. I have to make a friend post this...so yeah. It'll take a while to post a chapter. My solution:Shorter Chapters! Sorry! Anyways it's about to get super dramatic.**

**Soul: Great! Hey, when am I going to show up?**

**Maka: She'll get to it Soul!**

**MGN: Spoiled little scythe!**

**Kid: In the next chapter for When Worlds Collide, Chapter 16: Things are about to get interesting. Medusa's plan to get back home?**

**Maka: Read it or I'll take your soul! NOBODY SAY ANYTHING OR I'LL MAKA CHOP YOU!**

**Everyone: *silence***

**Black Star: I am the STAR!**

**Maka: MAKA CHOPx20**

**Black Star: Ow**

**MGN: Please Review!**

**Maka: Or I'll take your soul!**

**Maka: That's better!**

**{Beta says: She no own Soul Eater...*frowny face*}**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

_Cecilia_

I bend backwards, touching my hands to the floor. I then lift my hands and hold it. 1, 2, 2, 3, 4, 5, come on... 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, almost... At seventeen I can't hold it anymore. I stand up straight on the yoga mat, getting a bit light-headed. I sit down patiently and wait for it to pass. I call that the Crona bend, and my goal is to be able to hold that for more than 20 seconds and be able to talk while doing so.

I will surpass him.

I stand and see Blackstar heading out of the gym. He never leaves the gym without gloating to me about how many push ups he did or whatever. I glare at him. So now I'm not important enough to gloat to? Fuck no. I put my borrowed yoga mat back and follow him silently. I will not be forgotten. I'm the fucking _star_.

_Heather_

I saw the witch, and the next thing I knew my hands closed around her throat.

I hate her for hurting Crona, and being an all around evil bitch.

Medusa just smiled up at me infuriatingly.  
"Cute" she chokes out. I glare at her as she continues. "Would you like to s-see your parents-s?"  
Ha! My mom doesn't give a shit about me. She lets me do whatever I want and probably isn't even looking for me. I hate her. I haven't seen my dad since I was five. Do I want to see my parents? Uh,_ no_!  
"Heather wait!" Payton shouts. I forgot that she was with me.  
"Payton, she'll just kill us!"  
"She could've killed you the moment you saw her, or before then. Plus, if you can't restrain yourself, for my parents sake, don't kill her with your bare hands. I don't want my best friend to be a mindless murderer!" She says, I can tell that she's really shaken by what I just did. I am too. Medusa just does that to you. She is the living, breathing form of madness. Well, besides the Kishin.

_Lucy_

"My parents? What did you do to them?!"  
"Nothing, I am just exhibiting parental concern. We need to get you back to them as soon as possible. They're probably worried sick!" Medusa grins, her twisted smile showing me her words are no more than a lie.  
"Drop the act, you experimented on your own child! You have no parental concern!"  
"Oh, I wouldn't say that." Her grin widens. "Now, let's go to your parents... shall we?"

_Cecilia_

I followed Blackstar into the woods, and now I'm hiding behind a tree, watching him stand there like the idiot he is. I roll my eyes. Out of the corner of my vision, I could see Medusa emerge from the brush.

She summons a vector arrow and holds it to Blackstar's throat.

That idiot! Why doesn't he fight back?!

"Cecilia~" She chimes in a sickening, sultry voice, "I've got your boyfriend~ He seems to be... in a trance."  
At that, lets just say I got really pissed off. My mind went blank, and the next thing I knew, I was stepping out from behind the tree.  
"HEY! No one hurts Blackstar! EXCEPT ME!" I scream.  
Medusa smiles. "So Ce-" She starts, but I cut her off by launching myself at Blackstar and knocking him out of her grasp. He blinks and looks up at me stupidly.  
"Cessy?" He asks, blinking again.  
"That's Princess Cecilia Rose Anglelica Gabriella Sunstrider the forth of the kingdom of Los Angeles to you! But you can keep calling me Cessy if you want..." I mutter the last part but he still hears me. He smirks, despite the situation we're in.  
"You know that you never denied me being your boyfriend right?" Blackstar says.  
"YEAH I DID!" I did right? Of course I did, I don't want to be Blackstar's girlfriend. That's just...  
"N-" he started.

"Shut up!" I interrupt, standing to fight.  
"But y-"  
"CAN YOUR SHIT!"  
He rolls his eyes and stands, his hands glowing with his soul wavelength. Can I do that? Of course I can.

I focus my soul's energy to my hands. They glow pink. Awesome.

Blackstar stares at my hands, surprised at how little effort that took me. I smile. I_ am_ the star.  
"Would you like to see your parents again?" Medusa smiles.

**A/N so wait... How is Medusa in multiple places at once? Does Cessy like BS? (haha BS...) Nah, just kidding, we all know the answer to that one. By the way... IM BACK! I GOT ALL MY STUFF BACK! FREEDOM! Thank you all for waiting patiently. My friend (and meister) forgot the password for my account so she could update two chapters that I had prewritten and then her maids threw it away... So yeah I had to rewrite this and the following chapter. I'm not mad at her though... Just annoyed that I have to rewrite it, but this one is better than the original... Ah well...**  
**Blackstar: So wait, I'm Cecilia's boyfriend?!**  
**Maka: No she just didn't correct Medusa...**  
**Blackstar: ohh...**  
**MGN: Why? do you like her?!**  
**Blackstar: NO FUCKING WAY I HATE THAT ADDICTIVE BITCH!**  
**MGN: Addictive huh?**  
**Blackstar: NO! I MEANT THAT-**  
**Soul: the next chapter has cool stuff related to the plot so read it or else your uncool**  
**Maka: you did it wrong!**  
**Soul: so what? Is there a rule book tiny tits?**  
**Maka: *takes out rule book* MAKA CHOP!**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

_Cecilia_

"You have my back right?" I whisper to Blackstar as I follow behind Medusa.

"Will you need me to?" He whispers back, raising an eyebrow.

"I, uh... _NO!_ I just wanted to... make sure... Oh, whatever, just answer the question!" I whisper-yell.

"'Course. What hero wouldn't? Just don't be mad if I take your spotlight."

I roll my eyes, "As if you could."

"Is that a challenge?"

"No. It's a _fact_."

"Really? Well I'll prove you wrong!"

"No you won't. I'm a princess! And princesses are never wrong!"

"We'll see about that, _princess_!"

* * *

_Lucy_

I hate Medusa. I hate, _hate_, _**hate**_ Medusa! I trudge through the forest behind _it_. I know this is a trap... I know it. _I know it. _**_I know it!_** I can't decide weather she tricked the others into this, too. Why don't I just turn around and walk away? Because Medusa is smarter that that... She'll see it coming. I. HATE. MEDUSA! Maybe if I can use soul perception I can see... I close my eyes and concentrate. I then open them and look straight ahead at Medusa. Her soul flashes in and out. At first it looks like Medusa's soul a purple mass surrounded by snakes and arrows but then it flickers to a yellow mass with wolf features and a magic eye symbol as well as a couple of snakes coiled around it.

Crap. It's not even her. I look around me. I sense several more souls, including those of my friends. I'm an idiot... I'm gonna run...

I run. Medusa... um... Free turns and I push harder towards Culzean's soul. I need my weapon, goddammit. It's only a matter of seconds before I'm pinned to the grass, a smiling Medusa- er- I mean- _Free_, above me.

"Get the fuck off of me you damn wolf!" I spit.

"Smart girl" Medusa hisses through him. "Now, I see we're going to have to this the hard way"

I roll my eyes at her. Did I mention how much I hate Medusa? I don't think I did.

* * *

_Culzean_

I have a super bad feeling about this... But I can't risk putting my parents in danger... I glare at Medusa's back. That bitch.

* * *

_Heather_

"You know it's a trap, right?" I whisper as quietly as possible to Payton, hoping her blonde wasn't showing up at this moment.

"Yeah," She whispers. At least she knows

"Then why the fuck are we still here?"

"It's more complicated than you think."

"Don't pull that. How the fuck could it be more complicated?"

"If you could see souls then I wouldn't have to tell you."

"Don't rub in your special fucking meister powers. You know how upset I am I turned out to be a weapon. Er... _two_ weapons."

"It's not only us Heather."

"You mean they've got the others?"

"Yeah, don't freak out, but that's not even Medusa..."

"What!?"

"Shhh! I said don't freak out, you idiot!"

"So I just strangled some random magic dummy?!" I whisper-yell.

"No, you just strangled Erika."

"Oh. Well that bitch deserves it! She's such a fucking coward... I would rather _die_ than become Medusa's slave. Damn bitch tit."

"Let's not test that shall we?"

"Don't try to say creepy, weird stuff like that... So are we gonna save some bitches or just stand around waiting to die?"

"Wait for my signal."

"Signal?! Are you fucking serious?! Signal for what?! Stop being so cheesy! Last I checked this isn't a fucking James Bond movie!"

"SHH!"

* * *

_Cecilia_

I walk behind the woman who is slowly climbing her way to the top of my list of people I want to gruesomely murder as slowly as possible. Yeah, I'm just that type of person. I am stopped in my tracks soon after this little thought by a vibrating feeling. My skull is literally vibrating. My _skull_ is_vibrating_. I can't see anything but a massive blur as I drop to the ground and tightly shut my eyes. It fucking hurts! I can vaguely hear Blackstar saying what amounts to my name. It hurts to think.

And then it all stops and Blackstar is walking ahead of me with Medusa. He turns back to look at me, still sitting on the ground.

"Are you coming or what?" He asks. I raise my eye brows at him. Didn't he just see what happened to me? _What the fuck?_

"Get up," His stupid voice says with no sympathy whatsoever. I comply. Then happily strike him hard across his face.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!" He yells.

"YOU STUPID ASS! YOU SAID YOU'D HAVE MY BACK! HELPING ME WHILE I'M COMPLETELY IMMOBILIZED IS IN THE FUCKING JOB DESCRIPTION, MOTHER FUCKER!" I scream.

"WHATEVER!"

* * *

_Lucy_

Medusa- ah- _FREE_ throws me to the ground leading me to be bound by many arrows and come face to face with the real Medusa. My nose is bleeding from being landed on. I'll get Free. I really will. Fucking ass. Medusa smirks at me.

"Welcome to the party"

* * *

_Culzean_

I step behind Medusa into a clearing, only to find Medusa sneering at Lucy... What? I do a double take, and the Medusa in front of me morphs into a Minzune sister. What the fuck is going on?! I faze my arm to a gun, shooting at Medusa. She uses her arrow as a shield and ensnares me in her stupid trap. I curse and glare at Medusa. What right does she have?!

* * *

_Payton_

We step into a path where the real Medusa has already trapped two of my friends. Heather looks at me and I shake my head. Not yet. She sends me a look, one with impatience and annoyance, but does nothing as we are also bound. I smile. Bad move on her part. I bet she doesn't know. She doesn't know _anything_.

* * *

_Cecilia_

I see all my friends bound by arrows and I summon my wavelength to my hands. I look at Blackstar who smiles and waves before disappearing into thin air. In my shock, I join my friends in that instant. Trapped in Medusa's arrows.

"MOTHER FUCKER! I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU! YOU FUCKING COWARDLY BITCH! FUCK YOU SHIT BITCH! FUCK FUCK SHIT BITCH MOTHERFUCKING FUCK FACE BITCH CUNT COOCH FUCK FUCK FUCK FUUUUUUCCCCKKK!" I scream and the curses just never stop streaming from my mouth.

* * *

_Heather_

I smile at my deranged friend. But my smile soon disappears when I spot Medusa walking toward me, arrow in hand. She frees one arm from my binds and has Free hold it in place.

"OOOOOHHH- kay WHHHAAAT are you doing there?" Medusa smiles, "OH WOW! That's not a creepy smile, Medusa! Okay, so if you could just... you know... let go of my a- AAAHHHHH!"

She then slowly, painfully, agonizingly carves _Understanding_ into my arm. Blood drips from it as I curse loudly, thrashing in the arrows. Cessy is yelling curses even louder. She moves to each of my friends, carving words into their arms, causing them to scream, and yell, and swear. And binding their arms to face outward once her work was done.

Payton is _Reliable_, Cecilia is _Strong_, Lucy is _Kind_, and Culzean is _Caring_.

Medusa may be a crazy bitch but at least she's accurate.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING, YOU SHIT?! YOU CAN'T FUCKING CUT INTO THE ARM OF A FUCKING PRINCESS! ALL YOU BITCHES ARE GONNA FUCKING DIE! I'M GONNA KILL ALL OF YOU LITTLE SHIT CUNTS! FUCK YOU PEOPLE!" Cecilia screams and screams.

I notice someone there that I don't recognize from the anime. She sits in a tree smiling down at us. Her black hair is messy and slightly covering her face, black blood oozing from her thoroughly chewed lip. Her green eyes light up in excitement when she uses her sleeve to wipe her mouth, staining it black.

As soon as I was going to say something, my attention is snapped back to Medusa as she moves into the center of the clearing and starts to light candles, chanting some sort of weird fucking language. I look at Payton and she nods. I smile and stare at Culzean until she makes eye contact. I then wink at her and start to glow. My inner flame growing inside me. She watches for a few seconds and then closes her eyes. She begins to glow blue, her light piercing through her binds. We make eye contact and are... set on... fire.

Our blue and red flames combine and burn through all the arrows and send Medusa and the others flying. We all fall to the ground but immediately get up and run, following Cessy back the way she came since we know we didn't have time to argue. I hear a soft giggle in the trees above.

"They got away~" the girl whispers eerily and cheerfully.

I dismiss her and keep running. No time for giggly insane girls.

* * *

_Culzean_

I have no idea what the hell happened back there, or even how we did it. It just happened, and I'm _not_ gonna complain.

Suddenly Cessy falls over, agony written plainly on her face. I move to help her but then my head feels as though it'll explode. My skull is vibrating unbelievably, sending tremors and chills through my body. Everything around me is a blur and I feel pain shoot through my legs as my knees bash the ground and the rest of my body follows suit.

Then, it all stops and all of my friends are on the ground and wondering what the hell happened. I sit up, my head still pounding and look around, you wouldn't believe what I saw.

* * *

_Blackstar_

I fling myself again and again at the invisible wall. And every time I'm thrown back. Damn, I promised Cessy that I would have her back! She needs the star! I run for the millionth time at this wall. I'M NOT GONNA BE SURPASSED BY A DAMN _WALL_! I brace myself for impact but this time it doesn't come. I land on something. I look to find Cecilia underneath the awesome me. In an awesome position. I smile. I surpassed the wall! What am I saying? Of course I did! I'M FUCKING AMAZING!

* * *

_Cecilia_

"YOU FUCKING JERK! WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT!? FIRST YOU FUCKING IGNORE ME WHEN I'M IN PHYSICAL PAIN AND THEN YOU FUCKING DITCH ME! WHAT THE FUCK?!" I scream, pushing the great (and_ heavy_) nuisance off me.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?! I'VE BEEN HERE FOR AT _LEAST_ AN _HOUR_ TRYING TO SURPASS THAT WALL TO HELP YOU!" He yells.

"What wall you stupid clusterfuck?!"

"The wall that I just surpassed!" He sounded way too proud for have passing a _wall_.

I roll my eyes at him.

"He's not wrong, for once..." Lucy says.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Blackstar asks.

"It means that the idiosyncratic fluctuation of our heads was caused by a translucent imperceptible impediment," Lucy says as if it were clear as day. Oh, come on. She has to know no one understands that.

"English, if you will, Lucy," I say impatiently.

"That itty bitty weird vibrating head thingy is because of a super magic no-see wall," She snorts sarcastically.

"Ohhhhhhh!" I gasp. Now _that_ made sense. She rolls her eyes at me. We may be twins but we're polar opposites.

"Yeah, that!" Blackstar says triumphantly.

**A/N HELLLLLLLOOOOOOO PEOPLES! IM BAAAAAAACK IN THE US OF A! Please review and all that shit...  
Patti: In the next chapter I break all your freaking necks!  
Kid: no I don't think so Patti  
Patti: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA GIRAFFE!  
Maka: read-  
Soul: hurry up!  
Maka: read i-  
Soul: Come on we're running out of time!  
Maka: read it or-  
Soul: HURRY!  
Maka: READ IT OR ILL TAKE YOUR SOUL! Happy now?**

**Beta: やあ！へザ私わ！****:）**


End file.
